When two worlds collide
by Littlemacca
Summary: Isabelle y Maia acaban de enterarse de que Simon estaba saliendo con ambas a la vez. Este hecho hace que empiecen a conocerse y se den cuenta de que, a pesar de ser contrariamente distintas, se atraen de un modo del que nunca podrían haberse imaginado.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.  
_****_La historia comienza justo después del capítulo 9 de Ciudad de los ángeles caídos, cuando Maia e Isabelle descubren que Simon ha estado saliendo con las dos a la vez, los tres discuten, aparece Jordan Kyle y Maia se le echa encima.  
_****_Como la historia continúa, intentaré que haya paralelismos, pero habrá cambios con respecto al original, por descontado._**  
**_Ésta es mi primera historia para fanfiction. Espero que os guste._**

* * *

Isabelle, al ver que Maia no tenía intención de parar de ensañarse con Kyle, decidió intervenir. Apartó a Maia como pudo, cosa que no fue fácil, pues estaba implicándose en la pelea de verdad, mientras que Kyle yacía en el suelo sin defenderse. La rodó sobre la acera, Maia seguía furiosa, pero poco a poco la furia se transformó en llanto, un llanto que parecía imposible de detener.

Simon intentó acercarse, pero Isabelle lo detuvo.

–Sal de aquí, y llévatelo contigo. No sé qué le hizo, pero debe haber sido bastante malo.

Simon se marchó con él a toda prisa. Isabelle no observó cómo se marchaban, tenía la mirada puesta en Maia, que estaba abrazada a ella. Era curioso los giros que podía dar una situación en unos instantes. No es que le cayera mal Maia pero, nunca le había llegado a tener ninguna simpatía. Y después, había descubierto que Simon se veía con las dos a la vez. _¿Cómo ha podido estar conmigo y con esa subterránea carente del sentido de la moda a la vez?_ Había pensado ella. Eso no había sumado puntos a que Isabelle, que de normal no era muy cariñosa con los demás, la apreciara más. Pero ver la rabia que había sentido al ver a Kyle, cómo se había abalanzado sobre él, y luego se había puesto a llorar de aquella manera, le hizo empatizar con ella. _Menudo día de mierda, primero lo de Simon y luego lo de ese Jordan._ Pensó. Pero lo que le dijo a Maia fue diferente:

–Maia, no voy a preguntarte si estás bien, pues es obvio que no lo estás. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti además de sujetarte mientras lloras en una noche lluviosa? Lo digo porque se me está mojando el pelo y eso no es nada atractivo el pelo encrespado, ¿sabes?

Maia se apartó de ella al instante y se enjugó un poco las lágrimas. Le echó una mirada envenenada.

–Por eso es por lo que odio llorar delante de los cazadores de sombras.

–La verdad es que mi comentario no ha sido muy acertado –admitió Isabelle, que no estaba acostumbrada a dar su brazo a torcer–. Lo que quería decir es que el tiempo no es muy apropiado para estar a estas horas de la noche a la intemperie.

Maia no dijo nada. Estaba claro que trataba de dejar de llorar.

–¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? Podemos charlar mientras, si te apetece contarme qué te hizo ese chico.

–No, no quiero ir a ningún sitio con gente.

–¿Tú vives con la manada de Luke, no?

–Sí.

–Supongo que tampoco te apetecerá llegar con esta guisa allí. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo al Instituto? Podremos charlar en mi habitación, allí nadie se atreve a entrar sin mi permiso. Además –dijo mirándola– podrás secarte un poco, aunque seas una mujer lobo, no creo que sea buena tanta agua.

Maia aceptó. Caminaron hasta el Instituto en silencio.

Cuando subieron el ascensor del Instituto, Iglesia les estaba esperando.

–Hola Iglesia –le saludó cariñosamente Isabelle mientras se agachaba para acariciarle–. ¿Cómo estás? Supongo que Jace no habrá vuelto y mamá seguirá fuera. ¿Verdad?

Terminó de preguntar y se volvió a incorporar. Maia la miraba más que extrañada. No se imaginaba a Isabelle, que parecía una chica razonable, hablando con los gatos.

–Tranquila Maia –dijo Isabelle, que interpretaba la expresión de Maia por miedo a que alguien se la encontrase allí–. Estamos solas.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Isabelle. Maia nunca había estado en el Instituto y, aunque estaba acostumbrada al edificio en el que vivía con toda la manada de Luke, le sorprendió la cantidad de habitaciones que tenía el lugar.

Al entrar, se quedó un poco deslumbrada. Sólo un poco porque ya se esperaba que el cuarto de Isabelle fuera un poco así.

–Vaya, es muy bonito.

–Gracias –sonrió Isabelle complacida–. Lo he decorado yo misma.

Maia dio unos pasos, pero no sabía qué hacer allí. Ella, toda empapada, parecía que iba a romper cualquier cosa con tan solo tocarla.

–Creo que lo mejor será que te duches. Yo, mientras tanto, te encuentro ropa y preparo café. ¿Te parece bien?

Maia miró sorprendida a Isabelle. No había reparado mucho en ella, siempre la había visto fría y distante, como suponía que serían todas las chicas como ella. Chicas preciosas, casi perfectas. No podía imaginarse que podría ser tan gentil con alguien como ella. Quizá sería por lo que les había hecho Simon a las dos.

Isabelle la acompañó al baño y le indicó lo necesario. Después, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Maia observó todos los objetos de belleza de Isabelle. Aunque no podían abarcarse en una sola mirada. Entonces pensó en el champú, gel, dentífrico, cepillo y peine que tenía en el neceser de su habitación. Eran las únicas cosas que tenía ella para arreglarse. Aunque claro, ella no necesitaba nada más.

Se quitó las ropas empapadas y las dejó sobre un taburete. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. No podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado antes, pero una ducha siempre la ayudaba a calmarse.

Cuando terminó de ducharse se enrolló en una toalla morada que le había indicado Isabelle que usara. Se planteó ponerse de nuevo sus ropas, pero pensó en que si lo hacía habría sido tonto ducharse. Y luego recordó que Isabelle le dijo que le encontraría ropa. ¿Tendría ella ropa que le pudiese acoplar? Lo dudaba.

Isabelle tocó la puerta.

–Maia, ¿ya estás?

–Sí.

La puerta se abrió.

–Ven, tengo café y ropa para ti.

Sobre el escritorio, había una taza con café humeante. Maia se abalanzó sobre ella al instante, y se sentó en una cómoda silla.

–Creo que esto te quedará bien –dijo Isabelle señalando una prenda morada (no podía saber muy bien qué era) que había sobre su cama.

–Isabelle, no creo que nada tuyo pueda estarme bien. Quizás, si me prestases algo de tu hermano…

–¿De Alec?-preguntó espantada-¿Bromeas? No quiero tener a dos personas en el mundo cercanas a mí vistiendo esas… esas cosas. Ten fe en mí, te quedará estupendamente.

Maia se estremeció levemente y le pegó otro trago al café. Cuando se lo terminó, se levantó y se puso tras un biombo que tenía Isabelle al lado de su armario. Se quitó la toalla y se quedó desnuda. Isabelle le dio por arriba la ropa.

Maia la cogió y la desplegó.

–Disculpa Isabelle, ¿estás de coña?

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Esto es… es un vestido –dijo medio con asombro medio con asco.

–Sí, los vestidos son unas prendas que fueron creadas para favorecer a las mujeres.

–No al tipo de mujeres como yo…

–¡Pero qué tonterías dices! Si te digo yo que te quedará bien, puedes creerme. Venga, que si no te lo pones te lo pondré yo misma. Y ya sabes que no dudaré en hacerlo.

Maia bufó, y a regañadientes se metió dentro del vestido, que se ceñía completamente a su cuerpo. _Genial, me ha dado un vestido para flacuchas. Seguro que todo esto lo ha hecho a propósito para burlarse de mí. Debo parecer una morcilla dentro de esto… ¡Por no pensar en que se me deben ver mis gruesas piernas…!_

–¿Ya te lo has puesto?

–Sí.

–Venga, quiero verte.

Antes de que Maia dijera nada, Isabelle plegó el biombo y se encontraron cara a cara. Isabelle se la quedó mirando inexpresiva, de abajo a arriba, varias veces.

–Vale, 1, 2 y 3, puedes reírte-dijo Maia.

–¿Reírme? Maia… estás… preciosa. Más que preciosa.

–Vale, muy buen chiste.

Isabelle la tomó de los hombros y la llevó con fuerza delante de un enorme espejo que tenía en medio de la habitación. Maia no quería mirarse, pero no pudo evitarlo. Y lo que vio la sorprendió… enormemente. No podía decir que le quedara mal. El vestido era ajustado, pero no le hacía para nada gorda. Se le apretaba marcando unas curvas muy femeninas.

–Mírate, estás increíble. Sabía que era buena eligiendo ropa para la gente, pero no pensaba que te quedaría tan bien. La verdad es que, con la ropa que sueles usar, no se pude ver tan bien tu bonita anatomía. El color, la forma, te quedan de muerte. Nunca podré volver a ponerme ese vestido sabiendo que a alguien le sienta mil veces mejor que a mí.

Maia se giró y miró a Isabelle asombrada. No le quedaba mal, pero no podía creerse tantos halagos. La bella Isabelle, llamándole hermosa a ella. La bella Isabelle… ¡¿mirándole las tetas?!

Maia no llevaba sujetador, y sus abultados pechos eran muy notables. Se le marcaban incluso los pezones.

Isabelle, sin saber por qué, no podía apartar la vista de la mujer lobo que tenía delante. Para intentar despejar la mente, le dijo:

–Bueno, ¿ya estás mejor?

–Sí, ya se me ha pasado bastante.

–No tiene pinta de ser algo que se pase rápido –opinó Isabelle.

–Pues no, la verdad.

–Ese Jordan debe ser un grandísimo cabrón.

–Ni te lo imaginas…

Maia ya había contado la historia otras veces, se la había contado incluso a Simon, pero lo que nunca se imaginó es que se lo acabaría contando a una cazadora de sombras. Isabelle se mostró bastante comprensiva.

–Y tú, Isabelle –dijo Maia al haber caminado la historia y no saber más qué decir–. ¿Has tenido también experiencias como éstas?

Estaban sentadas en un sofá biplaza que había bajo una ventana con una hermosa vidriera.

–Que un ex novio me convierta en una subterránea, desde luego que no –se quedó callada unos segundos, no, no debería haber dicho eso–. Pero claro, malas experiencias con los tíos, he tenido, como todas.

–Supongo que habrás tenido muchos novios…

–No, te equivocas. En realidad, nunca he tenido ningún novio.

–¡¿En serio!?

Maia no podía creerse que una chica tan guapa no hubiera tenido ninguno.

–No. Claro está, he salido con chicos, pero… bueno, digamos que nunca he salido más de diez veces con ninguno.

–¿Diez veces?

–Sí, a partir de ahí, siempre creen que la cosa va en serio. Y eso a mí no me va. A partir de ahí, todo es empezar con los celos, con los compromisos, con los remordimientos… y todo acaba mal. Porque al final, todo acaba. Algunos son capaces de estirarlo mucho, muchísimo. Pero al final… todo acaba.

Maia se lo pensó. Isabelle podía tener razón. Pero también sólo las chicas como Isabelle podían encontrar a tantos tíos interesados por ella. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Jordan, sí, él le gustaba, pero lo que más le gustaba era que él la quería, él la veía guapa y la trataba bien. Y eso no era algo fácil de encontrar. Pero, como había dicho Isabelle, todo había ido a peor hasta que todo acabó.

–No sé –continuó Isabelle–. Quizás sea cosa de los tíos. Mira a Simon, es de los pocos tíos en el mundo en los que casi conseguí confiar en él (además de Alec y Jace, pero ellos son mis hermanos) y mira qué ha resultado.

–Entonces, ¿te planteas ser… lesbiana?

–No lo descarto, la verdad –dijo pensativa Isabelle–. Podría estar bien, como prueba.

Maia la miró sorprendida. No se imaginaba a Isabelle con una chica. Las lesbianas no solían ser como Isabelle. En realidad, Maia nunca había visto ni conocido a una lesbiana, pero sabía que Isabelle no entraba en absoluto entre los estereotipos. Pensándolo bien, la que entraba era ella.

Se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos, y cuando volvió a la Tierra se dio cuenta que Isabelle también estaba distraída, pero lo que estaba era distraída mirándola a ella. Maia también decidió mirar a Isabelle. Aunque no se había cambiado, ya estaba seca, y nadie habría dicho que había estado expuesta a la lluvia. Su larga melena negra azabache le colgaba lisa y ordenada. Tenía los labios pintados de carmín oscuro, los ojos delineados de negro haciéndoselos más grandes, las pestañas de por sí largas alargadas hasta el infinito, la piel blanca contorneada por el maquillaje. Iba ataviada con un vestido plateado que parecía resplandecer, aunque se dio cuenta que tenía una mancha en el centro.

–Clary me tiró su bebida encima –dijo Isabelle horrorizada. Había captado claramente la mirada de Maia–. Casi se me había olvidado. Voy a cambiarme.

Isabelle se levantó, alisándose el vestido. Se colocó delante de su enorme armario ropero, y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las botas altas que le cubrían casi hasta la rodilla y se le ceñían perfectamente. Lo hizo lentamente, y luego las dejó en su sitio. Después se quitó las medias de rejilla y las metió en un cestito que había allí. _Está claro que tiene un sitio para todo_, pensó Maia. Por último, se quitó el vestido, una labor que Maia pensaba que era imposible hacer una persona por sí misma, porque éste estaba ceñidísimo al cuerpo de la morena. En cuestión de segundos, Maia se encontró con una Isabelle de espaldas a ella en ropa interior. Su larga cabellera le impedía ver el sujetador, pero estaba claro que iría a juego con el escueto tanga morado que llevaba. La prenda permitía ver unas nalgas perfectas del color de la leche. _Ya entiendo para qué inventaron esas cosas_, pensó Maia, que nunca se había ni siquiera planteado probarse un tanga.

Isabelle se agachó para coger algo del cajón que tenía más abajo, y Maia no pudo evitar seguir sus movimientos con la mirada. Observó la forma que tenía su trasero al estar agachada. Finalmente, Isabelle sacó del cajón una prenda y se la puso rápidamente. Ésta resultó ser un camisón negro de encaje cortísimo. Cerró las puertas y se giró.

–¿Quieres tú también ponerte un pijama?

–No, gracias.

Isabelle se miró el brazo derecho, en el que llevaba enrollado, como de costumbre, su látigo dorado.

–Supongo que esto no lo necesitaré –miró a Maia–. ¿O vas a ser una loba mala?

–¿Es que quieres tener un rollo conmigo, Isabelle?

–Oh, Dios, ¿qué te hace pensar en eso?

–Te cambias delante de mí, te pones ropa sugerente, y luego me haces ese comentario… y previamente me has dicho que te planteabas ser lesbiana.

–En primer lugar, me cambio donde quiero, pues ésta es mi casa. Además, no me importa cambiarme delante de nadie, pues estoy muy orgullosa y muy segura de mi cuerpo. Después, esto no es ropa sugerente, es mi ropa normal. Y con lo de loba mala, me refería literalmente a eso. Soy una cazadora de demonios, y no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber si podré dormir segura a tu lado. Y por último, lo de las chicas, Maia, no te ofendas, pero no creo que seas mi tipo.

–¿Es que piensas que voy a transformarme de pronto? ¿No me crees capaz de contenerme?

–Sabiendo que no llevas mucho tiempo siendo una mujer lobo, no sería raro que no pudieras evitar transformarte con la situación emocional que tienes ahora mismo. Has sufrido mucho esta noche, Maia.

Maia se lo pensó. Sí, esa condenada cazadora de sombras tenía razón. Alguna vez, con menos, se había transformado sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Y cómo que no soy de tu tipo? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

Isabelle le habría soltado instintivamente un: _Es obvio que no_, pero Maia era su invitada y se suponía que debía ser hospitalaria con ella.

–Somos muy distintas, es algo que salta a la vista. No creo que tengamos prácticamente nada en común. Pero si te molesta, podemos probar. Pero esta noche no, que estoy cansada. ¿Cuándo te vendría bien? Suelo estar muy ocupada todos los días de la semana, pero quizás, el martes que viene…

Maia intentó dejar de escucharla. _¡Menuda diva!_

–Voy a traer algo de comer, estoy muerta de hambre. ¿Te apetece algo a ti, chica lobo?

–No, gracias.

Isabelle salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando volvió con víveres, se encontró con Maia tumbada en su cama, dormida. _Pobre, debe estar agotada con el día que ha tenido._ Miró el reloj y pensó en las ojeras que tendría al día siguiente si no se dormía en seguida. Se tumbó al lado de la licántropa y en cuestión de minutos, se durmió.

* * *

**_¿Reviews? :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.  
Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

A las seis de la mañana, Isabelle se despertó sobresaltada. Al instante tomó su látigo, y luego, miró alrededor. Se rió para sus adentros. Sólo era Maia, que se había girado hacia su lado. Isabelle no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con nadie, de hecho, jamás lo había hecho. Su sueño era ligero, y notaba cualquier movimiento o sonido extraño, como una buena cazadora de sombras.

Observó a Maia. Parecía mucho más feliz y relajada. Estaba más hermosa que la noche anterior, con la melena revuelta y una sonrisa en los labios. La observó detenidamente, realmente era muy hermosa. Después, volvió a tumbarse y de nuevo se durmió.

Una hora después, Maia se despertó. Al principio, no sabía dónde estaba, pero al poco se dio cuenta. La cabellera negra que tenía delante era la de Isabelle Lightwood, que la había acogido por una piedad inusitada en una cazadora de sombras. Se levantó y se desperezó. Decidió marcharse, pero antes de eso tomó un papel y un bolígrafo y escribió: _Gracias._ Lo dejó en el sitio donde había estado durmiendo. Después, se puso las botas que había dejado en la entrada de la habitación, se las puso y se marchó.

No parecía haber nadie por allí, _mejor,_ pensó.

Recorrió el camino del Instituto al hogar de la manada a pie. Dos hombres, por el camino, le silbaron. Se acordó de la ropa que llevaba. _Genial, no me he acordado de cambiarme._

Horas más tarde, el teléfono móvil de Isabelle comenzó a vibrar. Lo cogió al quinto tono.

-¿No te he dicho que no quería saber nada de ti?-preguntó cortante.

-¿Me lo dijiste?-preguntó Maia-No lo recuerdo.

-Ah, Maia, eres tú. Creía que eras Simon, acaba de llamarme hará cosa de un minuto.

-Qué curioso, a mí también me ha llamado hace muy poco… quería saber…

-¿Si estabas bien?

-Exacto.

-Qué tipo más extraño, quizás sea cosas de vampiros diurnos. Bueno-sonó aburrida-¿qué querías?

-Ah-dijo Maia, que parecía haberlo olvidado-quería devolverte el vestido.

-Oh, no, quédatelo. Habiendo visto cómo te quedaba sería incapaz de ponérmelo yo después.

-Bueno, pero es que no creo que me lo vuelva a poner…

-Pues deberías. Acéptalo, como cortesía de una Lightwood. Y tú, ¿quieres… tus cosas?

-Sí. ¿Cuándo te viene bien que las recoja?

-A las siete. En Taki's, ¿te parece bien?

-Está bien.

-Ponte el vestido. Verás que no soy la única que piensa que te queda bien.

Y después de esto, Isabelle colgó.

A las siete en punto, Maia llegó a Taki's. No sabía por qué, pero le había hecho caso a Isabelle. Se había puesto el vestido de nuevo, pero esta vez además se había arreglado el pelo con unos pasadores de los cuales desconocía su existencia. Cuando apareció la camarera para tomarle nota, no pareció reconocerla. Se pidió un café, y esperó a Isabelle, que llegó diez minutos más tarde. También tardó en reconocerla, cosa que no sucedió al revés. Maia supo que Isabelle había entrado en el local porque varios seres de sexo masculino se habían girado para comentar sobre el aspecto de la morena. Esta vez, ella había optado por un vestido escotado muy, muy corto (cualquier chica lo habría utilizado a modo de camiseta), cazadora de cuero, medias de rejilla y botas de tacón altas. Al fin, vio a Maia. Se acercó con un paso decidido muy elegante.

-Aquí tienes tu ropa-le dio una bolsa de papel-aunque, no te ofendas, te habría hecho un favor tirándola.

En ese momento, llegó un camarero que en seguida miró a Isabelle.

-¿Cómo estás, hermosa Isabelle?

-Hambrienta. Tráeme una macedonia de frutas y un batido de vainilla-respondió secamente.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga, Isabelle?

-Si quiere que le conozcas, se presentará ella misma. Y si no, pues le tomarás nota y nos traerás la comida con la mayor rapidez posible, y con un poco de suerte, te daremos propina.

El camarero, que se había quedado un poco pálido, se giró hacia Maia, pero antes de decir nada, ella respondió:

-Café y una hamburguesa. Muy poco hecha.

Anotó en la libretita y se marchó.

-Supongo que os conoceréis de antes…

-Por desgracia. Es un duendecillo baboso. No te acerques a él. Lo conocí en una fiesta, y no hemos vuelto a tener nada desde aquella noche, pero aun así, lo intenta cada vez que vengo. Por suerte, sólo viene en fines de semana. Aunque… si lo que quieres es rollo seguro, es una opción.

El camarero llegó con el pedido en un instante. Debía estar asustado de verdad.

-Su pedido, señoritas. Si deseáis algo más, sólo llamadme.

-Qué hambre que tengo-dijo Isabelle pinchando la primera pieza de fruta y llevándosela a la boca-Clary me ha llamado para pedirme ayuda, estaba en un sitio muy raro, y he acabado matando a un demonio Hydra.

-Isabelle, ¿pretendes ser mi amiga?-preguntó Maia mirándola.

-No diría que tanto. No sé si tú y yo podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas. Ayer lo pasaste mal, te ofrecí ayuda, y como querías la ropa, he pensado que podríamos comer y charlar, no sé, tampoco nos llevamos tan mal como para que yo te diera el paquete y saliese corriendo, ¿no?

Isabelle volvió a comer, y Maia también se puso a hacerlo.

-¿Ya te has comprado el vestido para la fiesta de Jocelyn y Luke?-preguntó Isabelle.

-Ehm… no, no todavía. La verdad es que lo he estado posponiendo porque no es algo me apetezca mucho. ¿Y tú?

-Por supuesto. Pero no pienso decirte cómo voy a ir. Oye, si quieres, aunque bueno, pensarás que esto sigue en el plan de "voy a hacerme amiga de Maia" pero podría ayudarte a encontrar el vestido.

-Me parece bien. Creo que me servirás de ayuda.

-¡Estupendo! Ir de compras es mi segunda cosa favorita después de cazar demonios. Bueno, ¿y qué día te viene bien? Porque la fiesta está a la vuelta de la esquina…

-¿El lunes?

-¿El lunes? Me parece bien.

Continuaron comiendo, pero una voz les interrumpió.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí las dos… juntas?

Era Simon. Estaba de pie delante de la mesa de las chicas. Parecía un poco aterrado.

-En realidad-replicó Isabelle, molesta-sería más apropiado que te lo preguntásemos nosotras a ti, pues estás en una cafetería y tú no comes.

_Qué aguda, _pensó Maia. Y se rió.

-De acuerdo, ya veo que os habéis hecho amigas. Esto parece la típica película…

-¿Estás con Jace y Jordan?-preguntó Isabelle-¿es que habéis formado un tipo de liga?

Maia dejó de comer en el acto. Miró hacia donde señalaba Isabelle. En efecto, allí estaban los dos.

-Ehm… sí, estamos los dos viviendo con Jordan así que decidimos venir a comer…

Maia se levantó.

-Maia, ¿qué haces?-preguntó Isabelle-siéntate. Se irán ellos. ¿Verdad, Simon?

-Ehm… claro.

En ese momento, Jace habló. Se encontraba al lado de Simon.

-En realidad, nosotros tres debemos irnos. Izzy, tu madre nos ha llamado al Instituto. Al parecer, van a interrogar a Camille, y ella sólo accede al interrogatorio si se lo hace Magnus. Lo que significa que…

-Vuelve Alec-a Isabelle se le iluminaron los ojos oscuros.

-Maia, perdóname, debo irme-se levantó y se puso a buscar en su bolso.

-Tranquila, ve, ya pago yo. El lunes nos vemos.

Isabelle echó una mirada a Jordan. No se pudo resistir y se puso en frente de él.

-Esto,-dijo Isabelle señalando su brazalete- aunque no lo parezca, es un látigo. Si te acercas a molestar a Maia, lo emplearé para arrancarte los testículos. ¿Has comprendido?

-Creo que lo ha captado, Isabelle-dijo Jace-ahora debemos irnos.

Se fueron los tres. Maia llamó al camarero.

-¿Deseas algo?

-Sí, la cuenta.

-¿Algo más?-le preguntó mirándola de forma seductora.

-La verdad es que sí-le hizo un gesto para que se agachara y le susurró al oído-me llamo Maia, ¿te apetecería que nos viéramos… algún día?

-Sería todo un gusto para mí estar contigo, Maia-dijo relamiéndose-termino mi turno a las diez. ¿Quieres que quedemos entonces?

-Está bien-escribió en una servilleta-este es mi número y…-se levantó y le dio un beso, fugaz pero fogoso-esto es un adelanto.

* * *

**_¿Reviews? :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.  
**__**Aviso, este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo. He tratado de ser suave porque ha historia debe ser M, pero espero que nadie se sienta molesto, yo he avisado.**_  
_**Espero que os guste.**_  


* * *

Maia volvió a ir a Taki's por segunda vez en aquel día, pero esta vez no entró en el local. El chico duende la había citado en la trastienda. Ella llegó pasados doce minutos de las diez. Le costó reconocerlo, pues era la segunda vez que lo veía en su vida. En lugar del uniforme de trabajo, llevaba una cazadora de cuero, tejanos y botas oscuros. Estaba recostado contra el muro del local pero en cuanto reconoció a Maia, se separó de él y se acercó a ella.

-Hola, preciosa-dijo en voz baja con un tono seductor-ya temía que no vinieras.

La estrechó por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo.

-Y bueno, ¿dónde quieres ir, Maia? ¿Qué es lo que te apetece hacer?

_¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer?_, se preguntó a ella misma.

-Creo que los dos tenemos muy claro lo que queremos hacer-dijo con voz clara, sin dudas-si lo que quisiésemos fuera charlar, creo que habríamos decidido quedar con algún amigo nuestro, y no con un desconocido.

El chico duende sonrió pícaramente.

-Bien, me encantan las chicas claras y decididas. Entiendo ahora por qué eres amiga de Isabelle.

-No quiero que hablemos de Isabelle.

Y es que no lo quería hacer. Porque si él empezaba a compararlas, a Maia se le cortaría todo el rollo.

-Por supuesto, qué descortés que he sido. Quedar con una chica para hablar de otra. Perdóname, cielo. Entonces, ¿vamos a mi apartamento?

-Está bien.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la noche neoyorkina. Él no le retiró en ningún momento el brazo que estaba ceñido a su cintura. Finalmente, se pararon frente a un edificio. Era un bloque de apartamentos bastante simplón, pero no tenía un aspecto sucio, lo que era todo un logro en una zona como aquella.

Sin quitarle el brazo de la cintura, se sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta con la mano que no estaba ocupada.

Para subir al piso sí que se tuvieron que soltar. La escalera era estrechísima. Él vivía en el cuarto. Abrió la puerta y ella pasó delante.

-Bienvenida a mi casa. Eh… perdón por el desorden, pero como no sabía que iba a venir alguien…

La verdad es que el piso estaba poco desordenado. En realidad, había tan pocas cosas que era difícil que lo pudiese estar. El muro era de ladrillo rojo, el suelo de baldosas blancas. Nada más entrar, se veía una pequeña cocina y una sala de estar de tamaño medio. Un sofá de dos plazas delante de una mesa baja, dos estanterías y un armario pequeño eran todos los muebles del salón.

-¿No tienes tele?-preguntó Maia más que sorprendida.

-No-dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta-no suelo pasar mucho tiempo aquí, y cuando vengo, sólo quiero dormir. Eso en el caso de venir solo. Si vengo acompañado… tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ver la tele-le sonrió pícaramente.

-Entiendo. ¿Y dónde te pasas la vida si sólo trabajas los fines de semana y nunca vienes a tu casa?

-Bueno, tengo muchos amigos. Amigos que siempre están montando fiestas.

-¿Y trabajando sólo los fines de semana puedes subsistir?

-No gasto casi nada, porque siempre estoy en casa de otros. ¿Para qué más? La vida está para vivirla, Maia. ¿Para qué ir amasando monedita a monedita, si cualquier día te mueres? Prefiero disfrutar.

Caminó hacia la nevera.

-Tengo algo perfecto para la ocasión.

Sacó una botella de color amarillento.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Maia acercándose.

-Licor de hada. Es maravilloso, créeme.

Sacó dos vasos y los llenó. Uno se lo tendió a Maia.

-¿Estás seguro que no me sentará mal? Ya sabes, yo soy… una licántropa.

-Lo sé, preciosa. ¿Es que te crees que no tengo ojos en la cara? Créeme. No te hará ningún daño. Palabra de Ian.

-¿Te llamas Ian?

-Oh, claro, no te lo había dicho. Lo siento. Sí, me llamo Ian.

-Es un nombre tan humano…

-Me hieres, Maia. En efecto, no soy humano. Pero el apelativo inhumano es empleado siempre como algo negativo.

-Lo siento. Sólo es que… creía que tendrías un nombre más de duende.

Él sonrió.

-Lo tenía, pero me lo cambié. ¿Piensas coger el vaso, cielo? Se me va a dormir el brazo de tenerlo todo el rato así.

Maia tomó el vaso. Lo olió un poco. Ian se rió al ver que ella seguía desconfiando. Él se bebió el suyo entero y se relamió. Ella le imitó. Se quedó un rato parada, como si pudiera seguir al líquido por el interior de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué, cómo te encuentras?-dijo mientras llenaba de nuevo los vasos.

-De momento… bien.

-Eso es que no te ha hecho efecto. En unos minutos, te encontrarás más que bien-le guiñó el ojo-supongo que es la primera vez que tomas licor de hada, ¿cierto?

-Cierto-respondió ella, que seguía sin moverse el sitio-¿se supone que es como la cerveza para los humanos?

-Oh, no, es mucho mejor. Te hacer estar… desinhibido, como el alcohol, pero sin estar idiota perdido y sin poder andar correctamente.

-Venga Maia-dijo cogiéndola del brazo-no tengas miedo. Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá.

Ella le siguió. Ian la rodeó por los hombros.

-Quería esperar a que estuvieras desnuda, pero quiero decirte que estás buenísima.

Maia notó que se sonrojaba. Dio gracias a Dios por tener una piel oscura que evitaba que se pudiesen notar esas cosas.

-Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal.

-Sé que lo dices por decir. Supongo que un chico con orejas puntiagudas, el pelo teñido de verde y la piel verdosa no es tu tipo, ¿no? Aunque creo que cuando me veas desnudo, cariño, cambiarás de opinión.

Abrió más sus piernas, dejándole claro cuál creía que sería la razón por la que ella pensaría que no estaba mal.

-¿Y de qué color es tu pelo al natural?

Él sonrió.

-Rubio platino, casi blanco. Puaj, es horrible. Desde hace años no lo he vuelto a llevar así. Prefiero los colores.

-¿Y además de la piel y las orejas, tienes algún rasgo más inhumano?

Él volvió a sonreír.

-Espérate a verme desnudo. Ya te he dicho que algo te sorprendería.

Por la cara de Maia pasó una expresión de cierto miedo.

-Tranquila, Maia. No es que tenga una polla bífida, o algo así.

Ella se rió, por primera vez en aquel día lo hacía.

-Tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

-Gracias-dijo ella volviendo a sonreír.

Él pegó otro trago al licor y le dio el brazo a ella.

-Venga, ya has podido notar que no te hace nada malo.

Se acabaron los dos el segundo vaso.

De repente, él se le echó encima y la empezó a besar con una ardiente pasión. Ella, al principio sorprendida, no le respondió, pero luego entreabrió sus labios permitiéndole a él meter su lengua en su boca, y besándose así, estuvieron un rato. Luego, él se quitó la cazadora y se quedó en una camiseta gris de manga corta, mostrando así más piel verdosa. Se puso a acariciar a Maia, por las piernas, los brazos, la cintura, los pechos, y acabó en la espalda, donde comenzó a buscar su cremallera. Ella sonrió contra su boca al notar que él no podía bajarla. Dos intentos después, lo consiguió, y fue directo a buscar el cierre del sujetador.

-No podrás-dijo ella separándose de sus labios y mirándole a los ojos, unos ojos verdes y dorados.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago, ¿sabes?-le respondió en tono chulo.

-Está bien-ella se giró, mostrándole la espalda-Y bien, ¿dónde está el cierre?

En efecto, el cierre del sujetador no estaba a la vista.

-No lo sé. ¿Es un truco de chica lobo?

-No, no es que sea un truco-dijo ella girándose y mirándole a la cara.-simplemente, no me gusta que me desnuden. Me gusta desnudarme cuando yo quiera que me vean desnuda. Y por eso, me pongo sujetadores que se abren por delante.

-Chica lista…

-¿Y a qué ha venido eso de besarme tan de repente?

-Muy simple, está claro que ambos queríamos. El tema de conversación se nos acababa y… ¿quieres ir al dormitorio?

Ian tenía razón. En realidad, sólo habían quedado para eso. Así que Maia dijo sí.

El dormitorio era de un tamaño normal, pero prácticamente estaba ocupado de manera exclusiva por una cama de casi dos metros de ancho. El resto eran un espejo de cuerpo entero y un armario.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

-Mira el techo.

Y, oh sí, como en algunas películas había visto, había un enorme espejo en el techo.

Maia rió de nuevo.

Ian se recostó en la cama, la espalda contra el cabecero.

-Desvístete tú entonces, Maia.

-Primero, hazlo tú.

Ian, por enésima vez, sonrió. Se quitó la camiseta dejando ver un torso flaco, con músculos poco marcados. Después, se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó. Todo esto lo hizo muy rápido.

-¿Sigo? Tenía la fantasía de que una loba me lo quitara con los dientes.

Maia no respondió. Se quitó las botas y se terminó de quitar el vestido que Isabelle le había regalado.

La loba se subió a la cama y, sentándose encima de Ian, comenzó a besarle. Él le respondió con agrado, mientras le pasaba las manos por la cintura, dándole ligeros apretones lentamente.

Después, Maia se separó de él, colocó las manos sobre el cierre delantero de su sujetador, lo desabrochó y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Ian no podía estar más excitado. Ver cómo de pronto aparecían los pechos oscuros de Maia era todo un regalo para la vista.

-Eres la loba más bonita que he visto en mi vida-se colocó sentado, delante de ella, y empezó a besarle por los pechos, deteniéndose y regodeándose en sus pezones, cosa que a ella le produjo un placer inusitado. Estaba muy húmeda, y al echar un vistazo hacia los calzoncillos de él, vio que el duendecillo tampoco podía esconder su excitación.

Ella quería llevar la iniciativa, así que le dio un ligero empujón para que volviera a estar tumbado bajo ella. Se quitó las bragas y al instante tenía una mano verdosa de Ian dentro de ella.

-Estás tan húmeda…-dijo relamiéndose.

La estimuló un buen rato. Maia nunca había conocido a nadie con las manos tan hábiles. Llegó al orgasmo en pocos minutos, y él se llevó los dedos mojados por sus fluidos a la boca. La degustó con agrado. Maia le besó por el pecho, y al llegar al elástico de los slips, lo hizo, los mordió con fuerza para bajárselos, pero se pasó con la fuerza y lo que hizo fue romperlos. Ella le miró, y lo descubrió mirando hacia arriba. _¿Adónde mira?_ Pensó, y luego recordó el espejo.

Decidió devolverle el favor, y se puso a estimular el miembro del duende. Había que reconocerlo, no era en absoluto pequeño. Menos aún con lo excitado que estaba. Lo masajeó lentamente, quería llevarlo al placer como él la había llevado a ella.

-No… no sigas-dijo él.-Móntame, quiero ver cómo me monta una loba.

-Y… ¿los preservativos?

-Tranquila, Maia, no te puedes quedar embarazada de mí. Créeme.

Así que Maia se montó sobre él, y pudo hacer lo que más le gustaba. Dominar la situación, controlar el ritmo. Él se la comía con los ojos, cuando no estaba mirando hacia el espejo relamiéndose.

Un rato después, llegó al orgasmo por segunda vez en aquella noche. Ella se recostó sobre el pecho de él para recuperar la respiración contenida. Una simple mirada le bastó para constatar de lo que ya se había dado cuenta: él todavía no lo había hecho en toda la noche.

-¿Es que no te gusto?-preguntó Maia, con cierto dolor.

Él al principio no la comprendió. Luego se dio cuenta.

-Oh… no, no es eso. Maia-la tomó del rostro y la besó-eres una auténtica diosa. Una diosa de color café. He disfrutado mucho, pero sólo es que… me cuesta llegar. No me mires con esos ojos así. Me haces un favor, ¿podrías tocarte?

Maia, en otra ocasión, se habría resistido. Aquello era algo que jamás había hecho delante de nadie. Aquello era algo que hacía ella en la intimidad, para su disfrute personal. Pero había tomado el licor de hadas, que, como se podía dar cuenta, estaba dando sus frutos.

-Pero mírate… mírate en el espejo.

Maia estaba tumbada a su lado, y empezó a tocarse mirando hacia arriba. Desnudos, eran una extraña combinación. Verde y marrón. Como un árbol.

Mientras Maia se acariciaba, Ian no paraba de halagarla. Quizás era por eso por lo que Isabelle decía que Ian era un baboso. No paraba de decir cursilerías bonitas acerca de su cuerpo. Entonces le vino a la mente la imagen de Isabelle, de espaldas a ella, cuando se cambió de ropa. Su cabello negro como el ébano, en contraste con su piel blanca como la nieve. Una piel plagada de pequeñas cicatrices plateadas.

Volvió a la Tierra cuando Ian se puso encima de ella. Pero, por un rato, no vio a Ian encima de ella, sino vio a Isabelle: vientre plano y pechos abultados. _Debía tener unos pezones rosados y puntiagudos_, pensó Maia con una sonrisa.

Esta vez, tanto Ian como Maia llegaron al orgasmo. Se dio cuenta de que era imposible que fuera Isabelle quien estaba encima de ella al darse cuenta de que estaba inundada de líquido blancuzco.

Ian se recostó a su lado y la besó por el cuello, plagándola de mordiscos. No paraba de repetirle lo maravillosa que era. Y al poco rato, ella se durmió.

El despertador marcaba las cinco treinta y siete cuando se despertó. A su lado, vio una melena negra y larga. Se restregó los ojos con las manos y volvió a mirar. No, lo que veía era una espalda y una cabellera verdes. _¿Qué demonios me está pasando en la cabeza?_, se preguntó desconcertada.

Se levantó y se observó en el espejo de pie de la habitación. Esta vez, se vio más guapa que últimamente. Fue al baño, en el que la única muestra de que alguien iba de vez en cuando por allí era un bote de gel de baño. Era de color verde. Maia sonrió. Estuvo un buen rato bajo el agua. Luego, se dio cuenta de que no había ni toallas. Se esperó un poco a que su piel se secara. Se puso la ropa silenciosamente y salió de la casa. Quizá un paseo le ayudaría a recuperar la cordura.

* * *

_**¿Os ha gustado? Ya había advertido que el capítulo iba a subir de tono la historia. ¿Merece algún review? Gracias a todos los que la leéis :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**_

* * *

Lo que Maia jamás se habría esperado era que, nada más cerrar la puerta del piso de Ian, vería dos caras conocidas. Conocidas e indeseadas en aquel momento.

-¡¿Maia?!-Simon fue el primero en preguntar, mostrando su sorpresa.

Jordan también parecía muy sorprendido, pero se quedó callado.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó con un enfado patente. En realidad, se habría marchado corriendo de no ser porque los dos ocupaban todo el hueco de la escalera.

-También te podríamos preguntar eso a ti.

Maia miró hacia la pared sin decir nada. Trataba de controlar su ira. ¿La estaban siguiendo? ¿Por qué Simon se hacía amigo de una de las pocas personas a las que Maia odiaba sobre la faz de la Tierra?

-Vivimos aquí-dijo Simon, que parecía ser el único dispuesto a hablar.

-¿Vivís?-a Maia se le desencajó la mandíbula-¿Sois compañeros de piso?

-Sí, vivimos justo arriba de…-comenzó a decir Simon, pero Jordan le interrumpió.

-No sé qué hacías en casa de ese tipo, Maia-dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella apartó la mirada, pero en lo poco que vio pudo apreciar culpa, miedo y preocupación-pero es un mal tipo. No te acerques a él…

-¿O qué? ¿Me convertirá en licántropo? Gracias por la advertencia, pero parece que ya he sufrido ese mal.

-Maia, lo siento tanto, pero si me dejaras explicarte…

-No quiero oírte, no quiero verte-dijo ella en tono firme. Las lágrimas ya asomaban por sus ojos. Realmente se arrepentía de haber cerrado la puerta, de no haberlo hecho podría volver a entrar-¡Dejadme pasar!

Al ver la primera lágrima saliendo por su rostro, ambos se apartaron. Ella bajó las escaleras rápidamente y salió a la calle.

-¡Maia!-era Simon, que estaba detrás de ella-Maia, de verdad, tienes que saber muchas cosas…

Se giró hacia él.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerte amigo de… él? ¿Cómo?-preguntó entre un mar de lágrimas.

-Maia, siento hacerte daño por segunda vez, pero realmente…-se acercó hasta ella, estaba a punto de tocarla.

-Necesito estar sola, Simon. Adiós.

Se giró y echó a correr por las calles de Nueva York.

Por la tarde, Isabelle decidió llamar a Maia para quedar para ir de compras al siguiente día:

-Hola chica lobo, ¿cómo vas?

-Podría estar mejor.

Isabelle se miró las uñas. Debía hacerse la manicura para la fiesta del día siguiente.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó en tono despreocupado.

-¿Cómo he podido ver en tres días seguidos tres veces a Jordan?

-Algunas personas nacen con mala pata.

-Pues yo creo que nací con las dos patas malas.

-O las cuatro. Eres una chica lobo, ¿recuerdas?

-Muy aguda, Isabelle. ¿Y bueno, para qué me llamabas?

-Mañana. Compras. Urgentemente. ¡La fiesta es por la noche!

-Es cierto. Y tú… ¿sabes algún sitio adonde ir?

-¡Absolutamente! Lo tengo todo pensado.

Isabelle le dio la dirección de la tienda y le dijo que estuviera allí a las nueve en punto.

-Y oye, Maia…

-¿Sí?

-Mantente fuerte. Mañana, por desgracia, verás a Jordan de nuevo.

-¿Por q…?-comenzó a preguntar Maia, pero Isabelle le cortó.

-Te lo explicaré mañana por la mañana, ahora no tengo tiempo. No te imaginas la de cosas que debo hacer para tener mañana un aspecto perfecto.

Maia iba a despedirse, pero Isabelle acababa de cortar. _Cazadores de sombras,_ se dijo para sí,_ siempre tienen que tener la última palabra_.

A las nueve de la mañana del lunes, Maia, con su vestimenta habitual, llegó a la puerta de la tienda. Sorprendentemente, Isabelle había llegado antes de la hora. Estaba claro que la moda era un tema capital para la cazadora.

-Le he echado un vistazo a la tienda-dijo tomándola del brazo-hay varios que creo que te quedarán francamente bien.

Entraron en la tienda. La dependienta les saludó y les ofreció ayuda, pero Isabelle la rechazó.

-¿Tu color favorito?

-El naranja.

-Gran elección-Isabelle le sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-Te queda fenómeno con tu piel. Y además, hay un vestido IN-CRE-Í-BLE de ese color. Ven, por aquí, los he seleccionado en aquel probador.

Maia caminó junto a ella, y vio que en el probador había seis vestidos con sus respectivas seis perchas.

-Lo tienes todo muy bien pensado, ¿no?

-Claro. Aunque bueno, si quieres echarle un vistazo a la tienda y te apetece probarte otro…

Lo dijo en tono de sugerencia, pero se notaba que no le haría gracia.

-No, me fío de tu criterio.

Isabelle volvió a sonreír.

-Sabio criterio. Bueno, ¿piensas probarte ya alguno? Tengo entendido que tenéis que organizar mil cosas para esta noche.

-Todo está ya organizado, pero hay que hacer muchas cosas, sí.

Isabelle la miraba impaciente.

-Vale…-dijo Maia metiéndose en el probador-pero Isabelle, ¿estás segura que no me veré ridícula? Son tan largos… tienen tanta tela de esa…

-Uno. Se llama tul. Dos. Quítate ya de la cabeza la idea de que los vestidos te quedan mal. Tres, y el más importante. Nunca dudes de Isabelle Lightwood en lo que a moda se refiere. Y ahora… ¡pruébatelos!-acabó diciendo esto mientras corría la cortina del probador.

Estaba claro que de aquella no podía salir. Así que Maia se quitó las botas, los pantalones y la sudadera y se quedó en ropa interior.

-¿Cuál vas a probarte primero?-le preguntó Isabelle desde fuera.

-¿El naranja?

-¡No! ¡Ese el último!

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo la corazonada de que será el que mejor te siente. Así que hay que dejarlo para el final.

-No lo entiendo. Si crees que me sentará tan bien, ¿no puedo probármelo y, si me queda bien, quedármelo?

-Eso no funciona así, Maia. Hazme caso, pruébatelos en el orden en el que los he puesto en la percha.

-A sus órdenes, señora.

Maia cogió el primero, que era de un tono púrpura, similar al que le había dado Isabelle. Tenía unos tirantes gruesos, el pecho ceñido y la falda caía en cascada.

-¿Cómo se supone que me lo debo poner?-preguntó desde dentro de las telas de la falda.

Isabelle no le contestó, simplemente entró en el probador y comenzó a arreglarle las telas.

-Así-dijo mientras la miraba-¿este te gusta?

-Uhm…

-Quítatelo. Tienes demasiado pecho, ¿no te estás asfixiando?

-Casi. Creía que era lo normal.

-Para nada. Vestir bien no significa sufrir. Venga, que te ayudo.

Gracias a Isabelle, se pudo sacar el vestido rápidamente. Puso el vestido en la percha y cogió el siguiente, uno de un color rosa fresa.

-Este no me lo pruebo ni loca. Qué color…

Isabelle rió.

-Ya me lo imaginaba…

Maia fue a coger el siguiente, que era amarillo.

-¿Eso es un tatuaje?-dijo Isabelle, señalando hacia el bajo de la espalda de Maia.

-Sí.

-Es muy bonito.

Maia le sonrió.

-Gracias. ¿Tú tienes alguno?

Isabelle se quitó la cazadora de cuero y dejó ver sus brazos llenos de marcas.

-Creo que con esto tengo más que suficiente.

El vestido amarillo fue descartado porque no le enmarcaba de forma correcta la figura. Los siguientes eran uno rojo y otro dorado, y se quedaron en posibles. Y por último se probó el naranja.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Isabelle.

-Parezco…-dijo Maia girándose y mirándose la espalda-bonita.

-No pareces, lo eres. Pero con el vestido estás increíble. No deberíamos ir tan guapas por respeto a Jocelyn, ¿sabes?

-¿Deberíamos?

-¿Es que te crees que serás la única que se vea increíble esta noche?

Maia sonrió. Isabelle tenía mucho amor propio.

-Entonces, ¿te ha gustado mi elección?

-Sí. Está muy bien. Gracias, Isabelle, si no fuera por ti… habría ido con el primero que hubiese visto.

-Jordan se quedará muerto al verte.

-Tienes que contarme por qué va a venir, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro. ¿Qué te parece si pagas el vestido y vamos a tomar un café y allí te lo cuento?

-Está bien.

Isabelle le ayudó a quitarse el vestido, pero antes de salir del probador, preguntó:

-¿Es que te has quitado el sujetador con las garras sacadas, Maia?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Maia vio que lo que había advertido Isabelle era que lo tenía rasgado. Isabelle sonrió de forma pícara.

-Parece que te has divertido últimamente, ¿no?

Y salió del probador.

Maia se vistió, pagó el vestido y fueron a Taki's. Como era lunes, Ian no estaba. Pidieron café. Isabelle le contó todo lo que le había contado Simon, sin añadir ninguna opinión personal acerca de Jordan. Maia se quedó de piedra al descubrir que aquellos celos y la razón por la que la atacó aquella noche eran fruto de su primera conversión en hombre lobo.

-¿Debería sentirme mal por cómo le ataqué la otra noche?

-En absoluto. Tenías todo el derecho. Además, yo te paré, y vosotros los licántropos sois de curación rápida. Bueno, ya te lo he contado todo y he cumplido con mi misión. Puedes estar tranquila, advertiré a Simon y a Jordan de que no se te acerquen. Y ahora, me voy.

Dejó el importe del café sobre la mesa y se marchó, con aquellos andares altivos que hacía que todo el local se girase para mirarla.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Además, en este capítulo, aparece un fragmento copiado textualmente de Ciudad de los ángeles caídos. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa._**

* * *

Apoyada contra uno de los postes que sostenían el toldo, se encontraba Isabelle. Tenía el pelo recogido y llevaba un largo vestido rojo con una abertura al costado que mostraba la mayor parte de su larga pierna. Unos lazos dorados se enroscaban en su brazo derecho. Se veían como pulseras, pero Simon sabía que en realidad era su látigo. Estaba cubierta de Marcas. Se retorcían por sus brazos, se abrían paso ascendiendo hasta su muslo, rodeaban su garganta como un collar, y decoraban su pecho, una gran cantidad de éste era visible gracias al pronunciado escote de su vestido. Simon trató de no mirar.

–Hey, Isabelle –dijo Simon.

Al lado de él, Jordan también estaba tratando de no mirar.

–Uhm… Hola, soy Jordan.

–Ya nos conocemos –respondió Isabelle fríamente, ignorando su mano extendida–. Maia estaba tratando de arrancarte la cara. Con toda razón, también.

Jordan parecía preocupado.

–¿Ella está aquí? ¿Está bien?

–Está aquí –dijo la cazadora de sombras–. Aunque no es como si te importara cómo se siente…

–Tengo un sentimiento de responsabilidad –dijo Jordan.

–¿Y dónde se encuentra ese sentimiento? ¿En tus pantalones, tal vez?

Jordan parecía indignado. Isabelle podía comportarse como la persona más desagradable del mundo si se lo proponía.

Isabelle hizo un gesto con su delgada mano decorada.

–Mira, cualquier cosa que hayas hecho en el pasado, es pasado. Sé que ahora eres un Praetor Lupus, y le conté a Maia lo que eso significa. Está dispuesta a aceptar que estés aquí e ignorarte. Pero eso es todo lo que conseguirás. No la molestes, no trates de hablarle, ni siquiera la mires, o te voy a doblar por la mitad tantas veces que lucirás como un diminuto origami de hombre lobo.

Simon soltó un bufido.

–No te rías –Isabelle le señaló–. Tampoco quiere hablar contigo. Así que a pesar de que está totalmente arrebatadora esta noche (yo misma me estoy planteando ir a por ella) ninguno de vosotros tiene permitido hablarle. ¿Entendido?

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, mirando a sus zapatos como estudiantes de escuela media a quienes les acababan de entregar informes de detención.

Isabelle se apartó del poste.

–Genial. Entremos.

Nada más entrar en Ironworks, vieron a Maia. Estaba de pie junto a uno de los pilares de ladrillo, hablando y riendo con otros dos hombres lobo. El vestido de satén color naranja brillante le hacía resaltar su piel oscura y su pelo era un halo salvaje de rizos de color castaño dorado alrededor de su cara. Isabelle sonrió complacida al ver lo hermosa que estaba. Maia vio a Simon y a Jordan y deliberadamente se dio la vuelta. La parte posterior de su vestido era una baja V que mostraba mucha piel al descubierto, incluyendo un tatuaje de una mariposa a través de su espalda baja.

Los dos chicos se quedaron estupefactos, no podían quitar sus ojos de Maia. Fue Simon quien dijo:

–Vamos –le puso su mano contra la espalda de Jordan y lo empujó ligeramente–. Veamos dónde estamos sentados.

Isabelle, que los había estado observando por encima del hombro, sonrió con una sonrisa felina.

–Buena idea.

Observó como se marchaban. Un camarero (que era un hombre lobo, como todos los camareros que había en el evento) se acercó con una bandeja con copas de champagne y le ofreció una. Ella la aceptó. Él la miraba con una sonrisa. Estaba claro que le estaba costando mirarla a los ojos. Isabelle sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Pegó un ligero trago a su copa y se marchó con paso sensual, sabiendo que el hombre lobo no estaría mirando a otro sitio que no fuera su trasero.

Vio que estaban sentados en su mesa Simon, Jordan, Clary, Magnus y Alec. Ninguno parecía divertirse. A ella no le apetecía sentarse con ellos, había ido para beber, bailar y disfrutar. Aquello era una fiesta y era lo que había que hacer, ¿no?

Se terminó la copa y la dejó sobre una repisa. Inspeccionó la sala. Los hombres, en su gran mayoría, eran hombres lobo (algo obvio, pues se trataba una fiesta de hijos de la luna). Ella nunca había estado con uno, y se planteó si era hora de probarlo. Recordó la conversación tenida con Maia la noche en la que la loba se quedó a dormir en su cuarto. _¿Te estás planteando ser lesbiana?_, le había preguntado. Ella no había descartado la idea, pero era más bien una broma. Nunca se había fijado en las chicas, no de aquella manera. Sabía decir si una chica era bonita o no, sus puntos a favor y sus puntos en contra. En ello ella era toda una maestra. Pero ¿estar con una chica? Nunca se lo había planteado verdaderamente. Su hermano, Alec, siempre había estado enamorado de Jace, y luego había llegado Magnus… estaba claro que nunca se había planteado su sexualidad. Y Max… él sólo era un niño. _Mierda, ¿ya estás pensando en Max? Esto es una fiesta, concéntrate. Has venido a divertirte, a olvidar toda la mierda que te pasa por la cabeza. _Se dijo a sí misma.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó alguien que se encontraba.

Era un chico lobo. Tendría como máximo tres años más que ella. Era alto, como ella llevaba tacones estaban a la misma altura. Le miró a los ojos, que eran marrones.

–Sí.

–Parecía que tenías algún problema…

–El único problema que tengo es que no encuentro el maldito botón de apagado de mi cabeza.

–Conozco esa sensación. Yo… no es que te quiera llevar al vicio, pero en estas ocasiones el alcohol ayuda un poco a desconectar.

Isabelle le ofreció una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Te crees que tú puedes llevarme al vicio? Te equivocas, lobo –le dijo tocándole la solapa de la camisa–. La que te _puede_ llevar al vicio soy yo. Y lo haré sólo si me apetece.

Él le correspondió con una sonrisa igual.

–Entiendo…

Isabelle tomó una copa de un camarero que estaba cerca, y se la bebió. Toda de golpe, pero sin perder el estilo. La devolvió vacía y después, empezó a caminar.

–¿Significa que no te intereso? –preguntó el chico.

–No de momento. Quizás… luego –Isabelle se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Unas copas después, se encontraba bailando, a veces con gente, a veces sola. Echó una ojeada a la mesa, y vio que Magnus y Alec no estaban. Sonrió. Quizás habrían ido a hacer las paces. Y mientras miraba a lo lejos, no se dio cuenta de quién se encontraba cerca de ella.

–¿Te diviertes, cazadora de sombras?

Era Maia, que estaba más sonriente de lo habitual. Sin duda había bebido tanto o más que ella.

–Debo reconocer que no os montáis mal las fiestas los hijos de la luna…

–Seguro que ésta le da mil vueltas a cualquier fiesta nefilim, si es que las tenéis… y eso que esta es de las más _suavecitas_, pues se trata de una situación formal.

–Uhm… ya me invitarás a una de esas fiestas vuestras.

–¿Isabelle Lightwood en una verdadera fiesta de licántropos? ¡No lo veo posible!

–Maia, todavía no me conoces-le sonrió-soy la reina de los imposibles.

Maia rió.

–Y dime, reina de los imposibles, ¿sabes bailar?

–Eso ni se pregunta.

Estuvieron bailando un rato, hasta que llegó el momento de la cena. En su mesa, la cosa estuvo un poco fría. Clary no paraba de pensar en Jace, se le veía en la mirada. Simon y Jordan estaban realmente cohibidos por las amenazas de Isabelle, y permanecían en silencio. Magnus y Alec parecían un poco más relajados, pero Alec decía poco, como siempre. Magnus y ella eran los únicos que hablaban un poco, hasta que ella miró a la silla de Jace, vacía, y en vez de en él pensó en Max. No sabía si Magnus seguía hablándole, pero ella ya no podía seguir la conversación porque la tristeza le recorría el cuerpo. Del resto de la fiesta se enteró de poco, comió, bebió, permaneció callada. Miró hacia donde todos miraban, aplaudió cuando todos aplaudían. Cuando unos hombres lobo se pusieron a hacer un espectáculo de fuego en el centro del salón, ya no pudo más. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. _Esto le gustaría tanto a Max…_ Se levantó, dijo tan rápido como pudo un _"tengo que salir un momento"_ y salió al exterior.

Se apoyó contra el muro e hizo lo que se había negado en varias semanas: llorar, llorar a mares.

Oyó un ruido cerca de ella. Era alguien que se acercaba. Echó a correr, pero ese alguien le tomó de las muñecas con fuerza, le estiró hacia ella para que cayera en su regazo. Ese alguien no era otro que Alec. Ella no dijo nada, sólo siguió llorando sobre el traje de su hermano, mientras él le acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Nunca habían estado así, habían sido criados para no llorar. Y luego, cuando Max había muerto, ella se apartó de todos. Y al poco Alec se había marchado de viaje con Magnus.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Alec siempre la calmaban. Pero aquella vez vio que lloraban. Mostraban una tristeza igual a la suya. No se dijeron nada, sólo permanecieron abrazados un buen rato. Alec nunca había sido un gran hablador, y a ella no se le daba hablar bien de sentimientos. Pero en silencio, se comprendieron. Aunque habían estado separados, habían sufrido lo mismo. Finalmente, cuando se sintió sin más lágrimas en su interior, se separó un poco de él y dijo:

–Creo que debemos volver a la fiesta. Por Jocelyn y Luke. No se merecen más ausencias en su fiesta. Y nosotros –dijo quitándose las lágrimas del rostro–, los Lightwoods, jamás quedamos mal ante la concurrencia.

Alec le sonrió. Era una sonrisa un poco amargada, pero era una sonrisa al menos.

Se puso también a secarse las lágrimas. Caminaron hasta las puertas de Ironworks.

–¿Qué tal estoy, Alec?

–Preciosa –Alec la miraba con real admiración.

–Va, no mientas. Seguro que estoy terrible. ¿Cómo está mi maquillaje?

–Yo… –la miró–. Ya sabes que no sé de eso. Yo te veo divina, como tú eres.

Isabelle le sonrió. ¿Cómo podía tener un hermano tan distinto a ella?

–¿Cómo puedes saber tan poco de moda cuando tu novio es el rey de la purpurina?

–Yo… no sé.

Alec no se sonrojó, pero se le vio un poco nervioso. Como todas las veces en las que se hablaba de Magnus.

–Sólo te pido –le dijo ella–, que algún día, y espero que no sea dentro de mucho, celebréis los dos una fiesta como esta. Una mucho mejor, en realidad, pues está claro que la organizaré yo.

–¿Te refieres a…? No creo, Isabelle…

–Alec –Isabelle le miró a los ojos–, sé que debes estar celoso, pero olvida todo eso. ¿No ves cómo te mira cuando estás cerca de él? Yo daría todo mi estupendo vestuario por una simple mirada como esas. O quizás más. Magnus y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Alec, no eches a perder eso, por favor.

–Yo… sólo es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en su pasado. No creo que yo sea nada en comparación con…

Isabelle le puso un dedo en los labios.

–Por favor, no quiero oír más que eso. El pasado es pasado Alec. Por mucho que pienses en el último de vida de Max, ¿a que no puedes cambiarlo? Lo único que podemos es aprovechar todos los momentos felices que se nos presenten. Porque al final, es eso lo único que cuenta.

–Amén –dijo Magnus, que estaba detrás de ellos.

–¿Has estado… escuchando todo el tiempo? –preguntó Alec un poco asustado. Ya empezaba a sonrojarse.

–Vine a saber qué os pasaba. Me teníais preocupado, y me aburría mucho. Me sabe mal decirlo, pero sin el comportamiento repelente de vuestro querido Jace, no es lo mismo.

Isabelle rió.

–Vamos, chicos. Volvamos a la fiesta. Necesitan nuestra imponente presencia.

–Isabelle, sueles tener siempre razón, pero hoy más que nunca. Si mi presencia es algo, no es otra cosa que imponente –dijo Magnus, pagado de sí mismo.

Alec rió, y el azul de sus ojos volvió a iluminarse. Isabelle se giró, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

–¿Me prometéis que seré la organizadora de vuestra boda?

Esta vez, no sólo se quedó sin palabras Alec –quien, como de costumbre, enrojeció como un tomate–, sino también Magnus.

–Es algo inaudito dejar sin palabras por una vez al gran brujo de Brooklyn –rió Isabelle victoriosa y los tres volvieron a la fiesta.

* * *

**_Reconozco haber llorado escribiendo el capítulo. ¡Soy una maldita sensiblera! En fin, qué se le va a hacer. Mil gracias a Kaira Fenix, porque saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo me da las ganas que necesito para ir escribiendo y subiendo capítulos._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**_

* * *

Cuando Alec, Isabelle y Magnus entraron de nuevo en Ironworks, se encontraron con que todo el mundo se había levantado de sus asientos, las mesas se habían hecho a un lado, se había bajado la intensidad de la luz y todo el mundo estaba desperdigado por la sala bailando.

–Vaya –observó Magnus con una sonrisa–, parece que esto se va animando. ¿Alec –Tomó de la mano a su novio–, me concederías este baile?

Alec, que se había quedado quieto, balbuceó:

–¿Este baile?

–Sí, amor. Aunque sería inmensamente feliz si no sólo fuera éste, sino que el siguiente, y el de después, y el que viene después del siguiente…

–Magnus, yo no sé bailar –A Alec le salió un gallo al decirlo.

Isabelle y Magnus rieron.

–Luchas contra demonios, llevas un entrenamiento constante, patrullas las oscuras calles de Nueva York por las noches… ¿pero no sabes bailar?

Alec negó con la cabeza. Un ligero sonrojo le subía por las mejillas.

–Parece ser entonces, que tendré que enseñarte algo más –le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa pícara–. Pero no pasa nada, sé por experiencia que aprendes rápido y bien todo lo que te enseño.

–Magnus… ¿a qué te estás refiriendo?

El sonrojo de Alec ya alcanzaba el nivel de un tomate maduro.

–Vamos, ahora no te hagas el inocente. Que por otra parte –le tomó del rostro–, sé que lo eres y mucho.

Magnus le dio un beso lento y dulce, que Alec correspondió.

Isabelle miró hacia otra parte. Los besos no eran algo que la importunaran o la pusieran nerviosa, pero prefería no mirar. Sabía que su hermano se pondría más nervioso aún.

–Quiero que sepas que no pienso bailar.

–Alexander, ¿quieres que emplee la magia o lo harás por gusto? Porque realmente me apetece bailar con el chico más sexy de la fiesta.

Magnus le miró suplicante.

–Magnus, no me mires con cara de cachorrito que no lo conseguirás. Por el contrario, si quieres bailar con el chico más sexy de la fiesta, ve y pídeselo. Seguro que bailará contigo –dijo con tono indignado y herido.

–En primer lugar, nunca te miraré con ojos de cachorrito, en todo caso te miraré con ojos de gatito. Y en segundo lugar, te voy a tomar la palabra.

Magnus se apartó de ellos y se fue hacia un extremo de la sala. Isabelle vio la expresión de chasco que recorrió el rostro de su hermano. Se rió.

–¡No es gracioso, Izzy! Se ha ido a buscar a _el-ángel-sabe-quién-será-el-chico-más-sexy-de-la-f iesta_.

–Ay, Alec, te falta tanto por aprender…

–¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?

Alec miró a los ojos a su hermana para intentar encontrar en ellos la respuesta. Isabelle apartó la mirada y observó hacia la multitud. De pronto, su mirada se encontró con otra mirada conocida. Bueno, en realidad no era muy conocida. Sólo la había visto una vez antes. Era el hombre lobo que le había pedido ayuda anteriormente –_que me estaba tirando los trastos_– se dijo para sí.

–Créeme, dentro de nada lo comprenderás.

Isabelle le ofreció una sonrisa a su hermano y fue en busca del chico lobo que se había mezclado entre el gentío.

Alec se fue a una mesa en el rincón de la sala de fiesta y se sentó en una silla. Apoyó los hombros sobre la mesa, no podía sentirse más chafado. Se había reconciliado con su novio por el hecho de que éste había tenido centenares de amantes (Alec se estremecía cada vez que pensaba en ello) y al momento éste se iba a por otro ligue.

–Y bien –escuchó la voz del mago que le susurraba a su oreja izquierda–, chico más sexy de la fiesta, ¿me haría el favor de concederme este baile?

–Estúpido brujo –dijo Alec, no lo suficientemente alto como para que sonara como un insulto–, ¿es que el chico más sexy ya estaba pillado?

–Grandioso y mayor idiota, estúpido, bobalicón, necio y mil apelativos más… nefilim. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eres el chico más sexy de la fiesta… que para mí eres el chico más sexy del mundo?

Alec se giró y lo miró. Vio en sus ojos de gato sinceridad. ¡Sí! ¡Magnus realmente pensaba aquello! Le miró con los ojos más amorosos que había visto Magnus en toda su larga vida. Alec se le echó a los brazos y le besó con pasión.

–Oh, Magnus…

–Nada de "_Oh, Magnus…"_ dime lo que quiero que me digas –dijo Magnus, apartándose del beso, cosa que no le resultó fácil.

–Bailaré contigo. Pero necesito que me enseñes.

Magnus abrió los ojos y sonrió feliz.

–Esperaba una disculpa por tus celos constantes, pero por hoy, te los perdonaré. Realmente creía que necesitaría la magia para poder sacar a tu perfecto culo metido en un maravilloso traje (y no en unos sucios vaqueros, para variar) a bailar y poder presumir de novio.

–No creo que, con mis nefastas dotes de bailarín, puedas presumir de nada.

–Alexander, yo siempre presumiré de ti. Eres el ser del que estoy más orgulloso en el mundo.

Finalmente, y después de ir esquivando parejas de baile por todo Ironworks, Isabelle vio al chico lobo abrir una puerta lateral y entrar a través de ella, dejándola ligeramente entreabierta. La cazadora se hizo esperar unos minutos y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Ya es "luego", cazadora? –preguntó el chico, que estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes del trastero que era la estancia.

La luz era casi inexistente, pero ellos no la necesitaban. Él, por su condición de lobo; ella, por la runa que se había marcado en el interior del brazo antes de la fiesta.

–Así es, lobo.

Se acercó hasta él, y sin ningún preámbulo, comenzó a besarle violentamente, a lo que él no se opuso, sino que continuó. Las manos de él ya estaban, una en su trasero y la otra en su muslo sin ella apenas haberse dado cuenta.

Y entonces, la puerta fue golpeada por unos puños feroces.

–¿Qué demonios…? –maldijo el licántropo y se apartó de ella.

Isabelle se recolocó el vestido, en vista de que alguien iba a aparecer.

La puerta se abrió, y apareció un chico que a Isabelle le resultaba ligeramente familiar.

–¿Qué coño haces, Morgan? Tu novia te estaba buscando por la fiesta, y va y resulta que entras en un trastero con una cazadora de sombras. No creas que no le voy a decir que le has sido infiel pero, quería que al menos la chica se largara antes. Seguro que la nefilim no sabía nada de que estabas siendo infiel, como muchas otras antes.

–¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó el lobo, que Isabelle acababa de descubrir que se llamaba Morgan.

–No insinúo nada. Maia me lo ha contado, te vio el otro día con Cheryl.

La mención de Maia le puso alerta a Isabelle. No le gustaba nada aquella situación, pero menos que alguien conocido supiera de ella.

–Tú a Martha no le vas a decir nada, ¿has oído, Bat?

En un segundo, Morgan cogió Bat y le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago. Maia entró echa una furia para detener la pelea, Isabelle echó mano de su látigo y rodeó a Morgan con él. Lo estiró y lo hizo chocar contra la pared.

–¿De qué vas, cazadora de sombras? –preguntó Morgan.

–Voy de lo que van los cazadores de sombras. Controlar a todo aquel que se exceda, mantener el orden.

–¿De verdad te crees todas esas paparruchadas? –volvió a preguntar Morgan, esta vez conteniéndose la risa. Se estaba burlando de ella y a Isabelle no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Bat, que se acababa de incorporar con la ayuda de Maia, se dirigió a Isabelle.

–Gracias, cazadora de sombras, pero esto es algo que podemos solucionar los subterráneos.

Isabelle miró a Bat y sonrió. Después, se marchó con aire digno.

–No me des las gracias. Estamos para eso.

Antes de marcharse no se pudo librar de la mirada de Maia. Sí, por un segundo la loba la había mirado como si fuera un monstruo. A Isabelle, que había comenzado a tener simpatía por la chica, le dolió de una manera inusitada.

Isabelle había llegado a su límite aquella noche. Últimamente todo le iba mal, y era algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Salió por un gran ventanal y se sentó contra la pared trasera del edificio. No pensaba volver a entrar a la fiesta. Se esperaría a que esta terminara y entonces, aparecería triunfal por la puerta y diría que se lo había pasado genial. Después volvería al Instituto y… a la rutina otra vez: intentar averiguar qué le pasaba a Jace, conseguir hablar más de cinco minutos seguidos con su madre de algo que no fuera asuntos referidos a la Clave, seguir odiando a Simon, aguantarse las lágrimas cada vez que recordaba a Max, aconsejar a su hermano (el único que le quedaba) para que le fuera bien con Magnus y no lo echara todo al traste y… matar a algún demonio que apareciera. Esto último era lo único que le alegraba el día últimamente.

–¿Isabelle? –la voz de Maia le tomó por sorpresa.

La cazadora se giró, y vio cómo Maia salía por la ventana y se ponía de frente a ella, pero de pie. La miró desde arriba lo que a Isabelle le pareció una eternidad.

–Venga, chica lobo, suéltalo ya –dijo Isabelle con algo de rabia.

–No pensaba decirte nada, la verdad.

–¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿por qué diablos me estás mirando desde arriba de esa forma?

–Vaya, lo siento. No me acordaba cómo os molestaba a los cazadores de sombras que os mire un subterráneo desde arriba.

_No es que me "moleste" _–pensó Isabelle –,_ es más bien que, estando yo abajo y tú arriba, me siento indefensa. He sido criada para atacar a gente como tú. A licántropos como tú. _

Pero claro, Isabelle no lo dijo. Maia se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

–Aunque la verdad, ahora que empiezo a conocerte me pregunto ¿lo de ser tan arrogante es sólo de ser cazadora de sombras, o también hay que añadirle ser una Lightwood?

Maia le mostró una sonrisa.

–Los Lightwood tenemos una gran reputación en el mundo, ¿lo sabías, chica lobo?

Maia no dijo nada. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

–No deberías haber echo eso, tu vestido… –comenzó a decir Isabelle.

–Me da igual el vestido. Además… tú también te lo estás estropeando.

–¿Por qué has venido aquí? –preguntó inquisitiva Isabelle.

–Quería saber si estabas bien. Parecías afectada.

–Pues no tienes por qué ofrecerme ayuda –Isabelle dejó de mirar los ojos color de miel de Maia y se puso a mirar hacia el frente, hacia la oscuridad.

–Tú me ayudaste hace poco, ¿recuerdas? Pensé que estaría bien devolverte el favor.

–No hay favor que devolver. Simplemente, era mi deber ofrecerte mi ayuda. Soy una cazadora de sombras. Es lo que hacemos. Así que no te sientas en deuda conmigo.

Isabelle se giró hacia Maia y la miró con gesto duro.

–¿Siempre eres así de dura? –Maia parecía dolida– ¿Así que por eso me dejaste dormir en tu cuarto, me regalaste un vestido, quedamos en Taki's, me ayudaste a elegir mi vestido? –Sin quererlo, poco a poco, Maia fue elevando la voz hasta el punto de gritar–. ¿Es eso lo que ha significado para ti estar todo este tiempo conmigo?

Maia se levantó, y la miró con ojos enfurecidos.

–Pues vaya, lo siento mucho, porque has debido de pasarlo realmente mal.

–Yo no quería que pensaras eso… –Isabelle se levantó y cogió a Maia del brazo–. Yo…

Isabelle no sabía qué decirle. Había sido dura, como ella solía ser. Podía llegar a ser verdaderamente mordaz cuando estaba de mal humor. Pero no quería que Maia creyera aquello, porque no era cierto. Sin saber qué hacer, Isabelle se lanzó a los labios de Maia y la besó.

Maia se apartó al instante.

–¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso? ¿Qué pasa, que como has estado con dos tíos seguidos que te han engañado, te has decidido a probar a ser lesbiana, como me dijiste? ¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho pensar en mí como una opción? Porque no entiendo cómo te has decantado por alguien tan bajo como yo… ¿Acaso es porque hoy me has visto mona y has pensado que podíamos pegar? ¿O es que has visto que necesitaba un beso y era tu deber hacerlo?

Maia hacía cada pregunta con más furia en sus palabras. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir por sus ojos.

–Maia –Isabelle le apretó más el brazo –, por favor, no pienses eso de mí, estás equivocada.

–¿Pero qué estoy escuchando? ¿Una disculpa? No, por favor, Isabelle, no te rebajes de ese modo por alguien como yo. Y suéltame ya –sacudió su brazo y se deshizo de ella–. Sinceramente, no sé cómo un tío como Simon pudo estar contigo. Debió de sufrir mucho por ello.

Ella se volvió a meter en Ironworks por la ventana por la que había salido, dejando a una Isabelle todavía más destrozada.

* * *

_**Tenía que incluir una escena de Malec, ¡Me gustan tanto! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si alguien quiere dar su opinión sobre algo, yo leeré todos los reviews o mensajes privados con todo el interés del mundo :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.  
**_

Habían pasado cinco días desde la fiesta de Ironworks. Tras ésta, Jace volvió de su estadía en la ciudad silenciosa, todos descubrieron que Clary le había pedido al Ángel Raziel que le volviera a la vida, y que era por ello que no poseía las protecciones que se les da a los cazadores de sombras al nacer, por lo que resultó muy susceptible a la acción demoníaca. Una horda de demonios que se hacían llamar los hijos de Lilith pretendían hacerse con el control de Jace, y de hecho lo habrían conseguido si Jace no hubiera vuelto a disponer de las protecciones y los cazadores de sombras llegaran a tiempo para liquidar el problema. A causa de la influencia demoníaca sufrida, Jace había tenido sueños destructivos recurrentes que no se le iban de la cabeza; aunque Clary estaba trabajando en que se le disipasen las dudas. Simon continuó en casa de Jordan sin que a nadie pareciese importarle qué hacía de su vida. Magnus le propuso volver a viajar a Alec, pero éste dijo que no, que ahora debía pasar un tiempo con Izzy, realmente estaba preocupado por ella. Jocelyn no tenía tan controlada a Clary porque cada vez la boda se acercaba más y las tareas se le acumulaban. Lo mismo pasaba con Luke, por lo que no se dio cuenta del comportamiento extraño que estaba teniendo Maia: cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con la manada y por las noches nunca dormía allí. Por su parte, Isabelle pasó la mayoría del tiempo en el Instituto.

Después de haber matado a los hijos de Lilith no parecía haber ningún demonio por la zona dispuesto a atacar, lo que le resultó un fastidio. A su madre también parecía fastidiarle, pues cada vez que se cruzaba con Isabelle o con Alec por el Instituto, les proponía que se marchasen a pasarlo bien.

Pero a Isabelle, esa chica a la que le gustaban tanto las fiestas, no le apetecía pasárselo bien. Durante aquellos días prefería estar sola en su habitación, cavilando, cuando no tenía la suerte de quedarse dormida.

En aquel momento se encontraba en la biblioteca del Instituto, enfrascada en un libro sobre la historia de los cazadores de sombras. Y estaba realmente concentrada en el tema, pues no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba en la estancia y se sentaba en el sillón que había en frente del de ella.

–¿Te resulta interesante? –le preguntó Alec.

Ella levantó la mirada del libro y enfocó sus ojos en los de él.

–¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

–No mucho, pero demasiado para que tú no te dieras cuenta. No es normal en ti, Iz.

–Bueno, es que este libro está muy bien.

Alec alargó la mano y levantó la tapa del libro para poder ver cuál era.

–¿Historia de los cazadores de sombras tomo segundo?

–Sí, es que el primero ya me lo he leído.

–¿Izzy, qué haces leyendo eso?

–Vaya, Alec, yo creía que la historia te gustaba, lo preguntas con un asco…

–Claro, me gusta a mí, tú siempre lo has considerado aburrido.

–Bueno, quizás sea que he madurado.

–Quizás… –Alec la miró preocupado. Ella volvió a agachar la cabeza mirando al libro.

–¿Izzy te pasa…?

Isabelle le cortó, preguntando:

–¿Qué crees que hay que hacer para que te incluyan en un libro de estos? Lo digo porque, no sé, seguro que a Jace y a Clary los ponen, si es que ya no han escrito algo sobre ellos. Ay, cómo me duele la espalda –se levantó con el libro entre las manos–, leer es muy cansado. Voy a ir a acostarme un rato a mi habitación.

Se levantó y, con el libro todavía en las manos, cruzó la biblioteca.

–Isabelle.

Ella se giró.

–Dime, Alec.

No sabía bien qué decirle. Sabía que ella no quería hablar, que él no era bueno con eso, pero realmente necesitaba hacer algo, hallar el modo de conseguir ayudarla.

–Quería pedirte tu opinión sobre algo…

–Explícate.

Isabelle lo dijo fríamente, como si en realidad no le importara aquello.

–Verás, ya sabes que Magnus y yo hemos tenido algunos problemas… por eso he pensado en hacerle un regalo. El problema es que no sé qué regalarle, y he pensado que tú…

Alec, en realidad, se lo acababa de inventar. Quería motivar a su hermana, y sabía que a ella las compras le gustaban. Además, no estaría mal hacerle un regalo a Magnus.

– ¿No tienes ninguna idea de hacia dónde debe ir encaminado el regalo?

Isabelle dejó el libro en la mesa, como si ya no ejerciera ningún interés sobre ella.

–Ehm… no. ¿A ti se te ocurre algo?

Ella pareció reflexionarlo.

–Debería ser una mezcla entre algo material y algo inmaterial… Uhm, pero a la vez, ¿cómo sorprender a un brujo que ha vivido todo lo imaginable?

Isabelle volvió a tomar asiento.

Alec sonrió. Quizás aquello funcionaría.

–Parece que comprendes mi dilema… No creo que pueda sorprenderle con nada.

Isabelle tenía la mirada perdida, pero de pronto, por sus ojos oscuros pasó algo. Alec sonrió, ella también lo hacía. Se le había ocurrido algo.

–Tengo la idea más perfecta del mundo. Te aseguro que le encantará y le sorprenderá, muchísimo.

– ¿De qué se trata? –A Alec le sorprendió ver a su hermana de pronto tan, pero tan, emocionada.

–Debes jurar que lo harás.

– ¿Que haré qué?

–Por favor, Alec, no preguntes. Tú sólo hazme caso –ella le miró suplicante.

–Deduzco que no me hará gracia, pues si no me lo contarías en seguida. ¿Tiene que ver con el… ya sabes?

– ¿Qué sé?

Alec sabía que su hermana se hacía la inocente, cualidad que había dejado de tener hacía mucho tiempo.

–Lo sabes perfectamente.

–No, no lo sabré si no me lo cuentas.

–Que-si tiene-que-ver-con-el-sexo –soltó Alec como si la frase se tratara de una sola palabra.

Isabelle rió. A Alec su risa le pareció maravillosa.

–Lo que hagáis después de ver la sorpresa depende de vosotros. Pero ve preparado, hermano, pues no creo que Magnus pueda resistirse después de ver… la sorpresa.

–Izzy, sólo dime… ¿me va a molestar mucho? –A Alec se le ocurrían muchas opciones de regalo, pero todas le asustaban. A saber qué maquinaba su hermana.

–Entonces aceptas. ¿No?

Alec, en otra ocasión, quizás se habría negado. Pero en ésta, veía a su hermana por primera vez ilusionada en días, así que terminó aceptando.

Ambos parecían contentos, pero en ese momento apareció su madre, Maryse, y les heló los ánimos.

–Oh, vaya, no sabía que estabais aquí –se excusó Maryse. Estaba claro que si lo hubiera sabido no habría aparecido por allí.

–Tranquila, ya nos marchamos –dijo Isabelle, que se levantó y llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca a una velocidad pasmosa.

–Isabelle… –la llamó su madre.

– ¿Sí?

–Hija, te ves horrible últimamente. ¿Es que te encuentras enferma o algo así?

–Vaya, gracias. Veo que me miras con buenos ojos –soltó Isabelle con evidente sarcasmo.

–Simplemente me preocupo por ti, hija. No te lo tomes a ofensa. Quizás deberías hacer como Alec, desde que está con ese brujo, parece mucho más feliz.

Isabelle no dijo nada, simplemente esperaba a que su madre le dijera que se podía marchar.

–Quería decirte que, si lo que te pasa es porque no estás con ese vampiro, pues bueno, puedes ir con él si lo deseas. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya no sorprenderemos a nadie.

– ¿Te refieres a Simon? –Isabelle estaba estupefacta–. ¿Qué sabes de mi relación con él? –Isabelle comenzaba a enfadarse.

–No estoy ciega. Sé que quedabas con él. Sé que ahora no sales de casa y, por lo tanto, no le ves. Parecía que te llevabas con él, por eso, te quería proponer…

– ¿Que me eche un buen polvo con él para mejorar mi aspecto?

– ¡Por el Ángel, Isabelle! Está claro que pasar tanto tiempo por los barrios bajos de Nueva York no te sienta bien. Modera tu vocabulario.

–Pero si básicamente te referías a eso…

–Hija, no sé lo que te pasa últimamente, pero quiero que sepas que, aunque no te lo parezca, padezco por ti. Y me gustaría que volviésemos a estar tan unidas como antes…

– ¿Y de qué me serviría eso, sino para amargarme la vida todavía más?

Maryse la miró con ojos de hielo. Aquello le había dolido, y mucho.

– ¡Izzy! –exclamó Alec con tono de reproche.

–Está bien, está claro que no me queréis aquí. Me marcho. Ahora resultará que eres la modélica madre. Os dejo para que tengáis una bonita conversación sobre lo mucho que apoyas la homosexualidad de tu hijo –dijo Isabelle con tono mordaz y soltó una falsa carcajada.

Y después, salió de la biblioteca y corrió a su habitación.

Dentro, se miró en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto verdaderamente deplorable. Ojeras acusadas, tez enfermiza, un pelo horrible… Dejó de mirarse y se tumbó en la cama.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y ella sabía con total certeza que era Alec. Cruzó la habitación y se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la ventana.

–Siento mucho si te ha molestado mi comentario –admitió ella.

–No es eso lo que quiero que sientas, Iz.

–Ah, ¿no?

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano. Volvía a estar serio.

–Lo que me gustaría que sintieras es que no compartas conmigo lo que te está pasando. Yo te he contado siempre todo, y lo sabes. Yo nunca me he entrometido en tus asuntos. Pero estoy muy preocupado por ti. Me duele verte así. Yo…

Isabelle se levantó y fue a su armario. Se puso a rebuscar dentro de él.

–Yo… –prosiguió Alec–. Yo soy malísimo hablando. Y, admitámoslo, tu capacidad de escucha también es terrible. Por ejemplo, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora mismo en lugar de escucharme?

–Me estoy vistiendo para salir.

Alec miró a su hermana. Llevaba unas mallas negras, botas negras y una sudadera negra. El pelo en una coleta. Al menos no iba en pijama como últimamente.

– ¿Y adónde vas a ir?

–Voy a comprar la sorpresa para Magnus. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuándo se la vas a querer dar?

–Lo antes posible.

– ¿Esta noche?

–Bien, entonces veo que no es algo que se compre por encargo.

–Alec, nunca lo acertarás.

–Uhm… seguiré intentándolo.

–Bien, sigue haciéndolo. Yo estaré aquí dentro de… pongamos que después de la comida. Tú avisa a Magnus que reserve su apartamento esta noche para ti y para él solos.

– ¡Pero entonces no será una sorpresa!

–Cierto. Tranquilo, yo me encargaré. Esta tarde, cuando vuelva, te quiero arreglado en tu cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

Isabelle le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se marchó.

Durante los últimos días Maia había estado saliendo de forma constante con Ian. Aunque en realidad, no salían de la casa de éste. Pasaba las noches allí y a primera hora de la mañana iba a ocuparse de la librería de Luke. Por suerte, no había vuelto a cruzarse con el tándem Simon-Jordan. Pero la suerte estaba a punto de acabársele.

Eran las siete de la mañana, y ella cerraba con cuidado la puerta del apartamento de Ian. Esta vez no iba con el vestido de Isabelle. A partir de la primera noche con Ian, siempre había quedado con él con su ropa habitual; al fin y al cabo, acababa desnuda cinco minutos después de haber llegado.

–¿Maia?

Se giró y vio a Simon bajando las escaleras y llegando al mismo rellano que ella.

–Hola Simon.

Simon pareció valorar la expresión facial de Maia, en realidad quería saber si ella estaba de humor para hablar con él o no.

– ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien. Yo me iba a ir… ¿bajas conmigo?

–Claro.

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron a la calle.

– ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

–Últimamente sí.

–Lo sé. Jordan está que trina.

– ¡¿Pero ese tío de qué va?! ¿Es que no me va a dejar vivir mi vida?

–Maia –Simon le miró a sus ojos color avellana–. Debes saber algo.

–Venga, dime…

–Supongo que no querrás creerme, pues es Jordan el que me ha dado la información. Pero quiero que tengas cuenta que yo te conocí antes que tú al tío verde ese y, por tanto, deberías confiar en mí más.

–De poco me valió confiar en ti.

–Ay, Maia. Sabes que lo siento muchísimo –dijo Simon con arrepentimiento en su rostro.

–Está bien, a lo pasado, pasado. ¿Y cuál es la gran revelación de Jordan?

–No te va a gustar.

–Simon, ¡esto empieza a parecer una película de suspense! ¿Me lo vas a decir ya?

Cuando torcieron la esquina, Simon tomó una bocanada de aire, aunque ésa era una de las cosas que ya no necesitaba hacer, y dijo:

–Ese tipo es vendedor de droga. Droga humana no, es droga demoníaca.

– ¿Cómo?

–Jordan me explicó que se pasaba la vida en un local del Upper East side…

–Anda Simon, ¿cómo va a vivir un tío del Upper East Side en ese apartamentucho?

–Es lo mismo que le dije a Jordan, pero él estaba seguro. Además, estos días, desde que sales con él… Jordan no ha parado de investigarle.

– ¿Y dime, iba en plan Sherlock Holmes o más bien como Rick Deckard?

Simon sonrió.

–Maia, es Jordan. Iba como Bruce Willis en _La jungla de cristal_.

–Ajá. ¿Y adónde le han llevado sus investigaciones?

–Maia, esto es serio. Ayer por la noche se enteró de todo y me lo contó. Tenía pensado contártelo hoy.

–¿Así que me estabas esperando, y has disimulado que hemos coincidido.

–Eso es algo que nunca sabrás –le sonrió Simon –. Pero ahora basta de risas, esto es muy serio.

–Vale, ¿pero te importaría que fuéramos a por un café? Si no, me voy a derrumbar en mitad de la calle.

–Claro, ¿qué te parece aquel café?

Isabelle se lo había pasado bien comprando el regalo de Magnus. En realidad, no sabía por qué no había salido en todos esos días. No había tenido ganas, y las veces que la habían invitado a salir, pensó que no le convenía. Estar junto a Clary y a Jace o junto a Alec y Magnus, no es que le diera celos, pero pensaba que no era conveniente, que estarían mejor solitos. Y luego estaba Maia, una chica que le había parecido fascinante pero a la que había herido tanto que le parecía imposible conseguir ser su amiga de nuevo. Si es que alguna vez lo había llegado a ser.

Después de ir de compras, como siempre, necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Se planteó ir a Taki's, pero descartó la idea al momento. _No puedo entrar con estas pintas _–se dijo a sí misma–, _a no ser que quiera tirar mi reputación de cazadora sexy y arrebatadora por la alcantarilla_. Y por eso se metió en el café más mundano que tuvo cerca.

Se sentó en una mesa apartada del bullicio del local. En seguida, un camarero rubio, joven y mundano se acercó a tomarle nota.

–¿Qué desea?

–Café, mucho café. Y luego… ¿los sándwiches vegetales están buenos?

–Sí, son altamente recomendables.

–Está bien, pues ponme cuatro.

–¿Hambrienta, no?

A Isabelle le entraron ganas de soltarle un: _¿Y a ti qué te importa, mundano?_ Pero se contuvo.

–Sí, ir de compras es tan cansado –dramatizó todo lo que pudo.

El camarero con una sonrisa se marchó a atender a otra mesa: una que estaba ocupada por un chico alto y delgado, de tez muy blanca y a una chica con bonitas facciones y piel morena.

–Vale, Maia, sé que estás flipando. Yo también lo estaba cuando me lo contó Jordan. Me costó tanto controlarle, él estaba a punto de subir al apartamento, echar la puerta abajo y hacerle papilla a ese tío.

–O sea que, en resumen, lo que me quieres decir es que ese tío regenta una especie de fumadero de opio pero con polvos de demonio y estaba acostándose conmigo para engatusarme, llevarme allí y… ¿qué?

– ¿Os estabais acostando? –Simon se quedó tieso.

–No, si te parece, me pasaba las noches jugando al parchís con él.

_Eso ha sonado muy a Isabelle,_ pensó Simon.

–A partir de ahí, son especulaciones de Jordan. Cree que te diría que te fueras con unos amigos tuyos para engancharles a ellos también.

–Ah, eso son especulaciones. ¿Y no podría serlo todo? ¿Qué os hace creer que no estaba conmigo porque me quería? Ah, claro, porque Maia es del tipo de tías que sólo le interesa a los tarados… ¡Me tenéis harta! –Maia se levantó con intención de irse.

– ¿Tomaste algo extraño estando allí?

Entonces, se quedó quieta. Nada más escuchar la pregunta de los labios de Simon, le vino a la mente una imagen… el licor que le había dado Ian, el supuesto licor de hada.

–¿Qué es lo que tomaste? –preguntó preocupado Simon. Sabía, por la expresión de Maia, que sí que había tomado algo.

–Él dijo que era licor de hadas… ¿tú sabes cómo es el licor de hadas?

–Yo lo único que sé de bebidas mágicas es que la única vez que tomé una acabé, por una serie de sucesos, convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora.

Maia volvió a sentarse.

–Puede ser que simplemente lo estemos liando todo. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, sólo es licor de hadas.

–¿Cuántas veces lo has tomado?

–Todos los días que he ido allí.

–¿Efectos secundarios?

–Pues…

–¿Síntomas de dependencia?

–Simon, al fin y al cabo sólo he tomado seis días, y no mucho, la dependencia sería imposible…

–Menos mal que hemos llegado a tiempo. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a ir con él.

–Para el carro, Simon. No sé todavía si esto es verdad o una paranoia que se ha inventado Jordan para joderme todavía más.

– ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?

–No, pero creo que quizás Jordan ha mirado siempre con mal ojo a Ian, y eso le ha podido llegar a especular… y a pensar cosas que no son. Lo único a lo que estoy dispuesta es a ir a comprobarlo.

– ¿Ir? Podría ser peligroso…

Simon, a pesar de poseer la marca de Caín, seguía siendo el chico que había sido siempre. Y a ese chico no le gustaba meterse en líos.

– ¿Esa es Isabelle? –preguntó Maia señalando a una mesa que había al fondo del local.

Simon miró en aquella dirección.

–Imposible, ¿no ves cómo está vestida? –Pero entonces, volvió a mirar–, pero si es ella…

–Menuda pinta tiene…

–¿Has hablado con ella últimamente?

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?

–Parecíais muy unidas últimamente.

–Sí, eso me parecía a mí. Pero luego resultó que ella simplemente estaba conmigo por un deber de cazadora de sombras, por proteger a los indefensos subterráneos.

Esto último Maia lo dijo con un tono muy dramático.

–Yo que la conozco más, te digo que a veces dice cosas que no siente de verdad. ¿Has visto cómo es su madre? Dios, si es que yo creo que toma vinagre en vez de agua. Sería extraño que no se le haya pegado eso…

–Quizás a ti esa explicación te valga, pero a mí no me va eso de ir detrás de alguien que me trate a patadas.

–Wow, Maia, no sé si será la droga que te ha metido ese tío pero… parece que la toma vinagre eres tú.

–Tienes razón, estoy siendo un poco mala contigo. Voy a ir al baño, ¿me esperas?

–Claro –Simon le sonrió y la vio marcharse.

Después, volvió a mirar en dirección a Isabelle. Se estaba tomando unos sándwiches con una avaricia desmesurada. Decidió acercarse a su mesa.

–¿Cómo está la reina del estilo?

Isabelle, al verlo, se quedó mucho más pálida de lo que estaba. Dejó el sándwich en el plato, pero prácticamente ni pestañeó.

–Parece que hayas visto un fantasma, Izzy. Pero no –bajó la voz–, sólo soy un vampiro diurno.

–¿Qué diablos haces tú en un bar mundano?

–Creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Isabelle apretó sus labios.

–Quería estar sola. ¿Vale? ¿Y tú?

–He venido con Maia. Por cierto, tengo que contarte algo, quizás podrías echarnos una mano…

–¿Maia se encuentra en problemas, o sois los dos?

Simon se planteó cuánto le molestaría a Maia que se lo contara a Isabelle.

–¿La has dejado embarazada?

–¡Isabelle!

_Ventajas de ser un vampiro_ –pensó–, _de no serlo estaría todo colorado_.

Dentro del baño, Maia pensó en lo que le había contado Simon. ¿Sería cierto lo de Ian? Intentó aclararse las ideas: tenía un piso vacío, totalmente vacío. En la nevera sólo había licor de hadas. Había insistido mucho en que ella tomara, recalcando que no le iba a hacer daño. Nunca quedaban fuera del apartamento. Ian tenía problemas de eyaculación, lo que podía ser síntoma de una adicción a las drogas, o al menos eso había oído una vez.

Y luego intentó mirarlo de otro modo. Ian era un tío simple, pasaba la vida de fiesta en fiesta porque era muy alegre, y en su casa sólo paraba para dormir, por lo que no necesitaba nada más. El licor de hadas era licor de hadas. Había insistido en que tomara porque quería que se lo pasara bien, y había insistido porque la había visto insegura. Lo del apartamento… no le veía otro punto de vista. Y los problemas de eyaculación pues… nadie es perfecto.

La verdad es que le pegaba más el punto de vista pesimista que el optimista. Pero claro, es que ella tendía a verlo todo muy negro últimamente.

Después de darle mil vueltas al asunto, salió del baño.

En su mesa, Simon no estaba. Miró en dirección a la de Isabelle y, en efecto, allí estaba él, sonriendo como un idiota con una Isabelle con cara de amargada, ceño fruncido y labios apretados.

_Y encima hoy está tan fea… definitivamente hoy no tiene nada bueno en su favor_.

–¡Maia, ven! –dijo Simon, llamándole con la mano.

A regañadientes, se acercó. Isabelle bajó la mirada en cuanto ella se sentó a la mesa.

–Isabelle se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos.

–¿Ayudarnos?

–Verás, Isabelle ha trazado el siguiente plan: vamos nosotros dos al local. Tú te esperas fuera, nosotros lo vemos con nuestros propios ojos. Yo luego saldré para hacerte entrar, si es que debes ver algo malo. Y si no, pues Ian nunca se enterará y tú podrás volver junto a él como si nada.

–Lo que sería, a todas vistas, la peor opción de todas. Yo opino –dijo Isabelle con magnificencia–, que podríamos ir allí y patearle el trasero directamente. Pero he tenido una idea mejor –sonrió con malicia.

–Isabelle, ¿le ha pasado algo a tu maquillaje hoy? –preguntó Maia con tono socarrón.

–Sí. Magnus me lo ha robado todo. Y hablando de Magnus… tengo que irme a hacer unas cosas, pero esta noche estaré para vosotros dos.

–Adiós, Izzy –dijo Simon con cariño.

–Adiós. Arréglate un poco, si no, asustarás a todo el mundo.

–¡Maia! –le reprendió Simon.

Isabelle, ignorando los comentarios hirientes de Maia, se marchó del local, recuperando su caminar digno habitual.

Isabelle abrió la puerta del cuarto de Alec con fuerza.

–¡Ya estoy aquí! –dijo con energía.

–¡Izzy! –Alec estaba muy alarmado.

–Ya está todo preparado. Magnus cree que en dos horas iré a su casa porque estoy preocupada por un asunto de papá y mamá, le he dicho que necesito que se ponga a buscar unas cosas de hace mil años suyas para intentar que se reconcilien y bla, bla, bla. Magnus está agobiadísimo pensando en lo que le espera esta noche. Pero en cambio, lo que le espera, serás tú.

Alec se sonrojó levemente.

–¿Dónde está el regalo? No llevas nada ahí, ¿no?

Alec registró rápidamente los bolsillos de su hermana.

–Nada, estoy limpia. Lo único que tengo es… esto.

–¿Tu estela? ¿Ese es el regalo?

–No, es que voy a dibujarte una runa, alarga el brazo.

Alec obedeció. Ella empezó a dibujar.

–¿Qué runa, Isabelle?

–¿Recuerdas aquella que creó Clary?

–¿Cuál? –Preguntó Alec, mirando los trazos de su hermana–. Izzy, ¿no es esa una runa del sueño?

Nada más terminar de decir aquello, Alec cayó redondo sobre la cama.

Isabelle sonrió.

–Así todo será mucho más fácil.

Alec despertó de un sueño muy pesado, y tardó más de lo normal en abrir los ojos.

–¿Izzy?

–Dime, querido hermano.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No hablábamos del regalo de Magnus?

–Sí, claro. El regalo de Magnus ya está listo.

–¿Lo puedo ver?

–¡Claro!

–A ver, enséñamelo…

–Alec, prométeme que no lo destrozarás.

–¿Cómo voy a destrozar el regalo de Magnus?

–¿Lo juras?

–Lo juro.

–Vale, espero que lo tengas en cuenta. Bueno, ¿no te sientes raro?

Alec se lo pensó.

–¿Debería estarlo?

–Mírate.

–¿Que me mire?

Alec no comprendía nada pero, al bajar la cabeza y verse las piernas, lo comprendió.

–He traído mi espejo, para que te veas completo…

Alec se levantó y corrió hasta situarse en frente del espejo.

Isabelle se esperaba una reacción completamente distinta a la que Alec tuvo. Se esperaba gritos, se esperaba que se lo quitase todo en un segundo; pero Alec permaneció mirándose en el espejo más de lo que lo habría hecho en toda su vida.

–Definitivamente, éste no soy yo –concluyó Alec.

_**He tardado porque los malditos trabajos me tenían atada de pies y manos. Además, no me convencía lo que tenía hecho… el principio del capítulo me ha quedado un poco patata, lo reconozco. No sabía qué poner en vez de todo lo que pasa al final de Ciudad de los ángeles caídos, y al final, se me ha ocurrido eso. Este capítulo me ha quedado mucho más largo que los otros, pero es que me ha parecido el mejor punto desde el que cortar la historia. Y el final… uhm, me ha dado la idea de hacer un fic de un capítulo sobre el regalo de Alec a Magnus… Creo que ambos, tanto el que continúa a éste como el de Alec y Magnus, los tendré en breves. **_

_**Ahora mismo las dos protagonistas tienen un comportamiento extraño, unido a que no se llevan muy bien… pero creo que después del siguiente capítulo todo mejorará. Espero que os haya gustado, gracias a todos los que leéis. ¡Los reviews me dan la vida, en serio! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**_

* * *

Alec continuó mirándose al espejo, sin decir nada.

–¿Alec, estás enfadado?

–Eh, no… –dijo y pareció que se había olvidado de la presencia de su hermana–. Es que, me veo tan distinto.

Repasó por ya quinta vez todo su cuerpo, de arriba abajo. Llevaba unos zapatos terminados en punta con la puntera plateada, unos pantalones de cuero negro ceñidísimos –se preguntaba cómo era capaz de moverse dentro de ellos–, y todavía más ceñidos en aquella zona que le hacía sonrojarse. Y en vez de camisa, llevaba un chaleco plateado con estampados azules, que hacían juego con sus ojos. Además, el chaleco no lo llevaba cerrado, es más, dudaba si le cerraría.

Toda su piel parecía haber sido bañada por una especie de aceite, pues parecía resplandecer. Pero donde podía encontrar más cambios con su yo habitual, era a la hora de mirarse al rostro. Su pelo oscuro estaba modelado con gel y las puntas estaban pintadas de azul, además de tener ciertos toques de purpurina. Su rostro estaba maquillado, haciéndole las facciones más sugerentes. Sus ojos, delineados con negro y una fina raya de azul, y sus labios, con un tono más oscuro, completaban el todo.

–¿Entonces no vas a ponerte loco y a quitártelo todo?

Él se giró y miró a su hermana.

–Ya ves que no lo he hecho.

Alec tenía una mirada enigmática. Estaba condenadamente guapo. _Qué buena que soy_, se dijo Isabelle.

–¿Entonces te gusta?

Alec sonrió.

–Has hecho un buen trabajo. Creo que nada le podría sorprender más a Magnus.

–Desde luego que no.

Alec caminó hacia su puerta.

–¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó su hermana.

–Voy a darle la sorpresa de su vida a mi novio.

–¿No vas a darme un beso de despedida?

–Izzy, se me estropearía el maquillaje.

Después de decirle esto, le guiñó un ojo, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Isabelle estaba más que sorprendida. ¿Quién era ese que se había marchado? Porque Alec, desde luego, no. Alec no guiñaba el ojo con picardía, ni se marchaba caminando de ese modo, casi contoneándose. Entonces, sonrió. A Magnus le encantaría. Se lo pasarían genial aquella noche.

Lo que le llevaba al segundo cometido que tenía… debía vestirse para ir al Upper East Side, y tenía mucho, pero que mucho trabajo por hacer para volver a tener el aspecto de diosa que solía tener. No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

–¿Es que en el entrenamiento de cazador de sombras no te enseñan nada sobre la puntualidad? –preguntó Maia, que llevaba enfurruñada desde el momento en que Simon había pasado a recogerla.

–No es tan tarde, Maia. Además, debes dar gracias a que es Isabelle la que viene, y no Jordan. Porque, conociéndole, sé que la armaría buena. Isabelle es más… discreta.

–¿Discreta? –preguntaron dos veces a la vez.

Una era la voz de Maia, al lado de Simon. Otra era una vocecilla tonta que procedía de detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron al instante. Vieron a una chica alta, esbelta y rubia, con los ojos violetas. Llevaba un vestido lila con los brazos cubiertos y el escote más grande que habían visto los dos en su vida, llegaba hasta el suelo y la falda estaba abierta de modo que se podía ver toda la larga pierna. Los zapatos, de tacón de aguja, también eran morados.

Simon entrecerró un poco los ojos.

–¡¿Izzy?!

–¿Oh, te refieres a mí? –la chica hizo una risa tonta–. Te equivocas, me llamo Summer.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

–¿Entonces está bien mi disfraz? –preguntó Isabelle con su voz habitual–. Parece que sí, pues os ha costado reconocerme.

–¿Por qué te has vestido… así? –preguntó Maia, sin comprender.

–Muy fácil, el duendecillo verde me conoce. Si me ve, se pondrá en guardia. En cambio, si ve a Summer –se señaló a sí misma–, las cosas serán mucho más fáciles.

Simon, todavía anonadado, balbuceó.

–Estás tan cambiada…

–¡No me dirás que te parezco más guapa así, Simon! De ser así, después de la misión, te las verás conmigo.

–Técnicamente, no puedes hacerle nada. Es portador de la marca de Caín, ¿recuerdas? –le informó Maia.

–Hay otros modos de tortura, créeme.

Simon se aclaró la garganta.

–No… tú… a ver, estás muy bien, pero también…

–Simon, parece que vas a empeorarlo… mejor dejémoslo. Ahora, mírate a ti. ¿Cómo pretendes ir a una fiesta del Upper East Side con esas pintas?

–¿Qué pasa? –Simon se cogió de la camisa–. Ésta es mi ropa más elegante.

–Por suerte, contaba con eso. Toma, póntelo.

Isabelle sacó una funda de ropa que parecía contener un traje. Aparentemente, la había sacado de la nada.

–¿Y dónde quieres que me lo ponga? Estamos en mitad de la calle.

–¿Le tienes que poner pegas a todo, Simon? Venga, vamos a aquel café. Te cambiarás en el baño.

Isabelle emprendió la marcha y Simon, instantáneamente le siguió. Maia se quedó parada, resopló, y les siguió.

–La jefa manda, por lo que parece.

El café no estaba muy lleno, pero toda la clientela se giró al ver entrar a Isabelle-Summer. En un barrio como aquél, no era normal ver a chicas tan bien vestidas.

–Ey, ¿te has perdido, bonita? –le preguntó uno de los camareros del local.

–No, no estoy perdida. Pero serás tú el que estés perdido como se te ocurra volver a hablarme o mirarme así –dijo en su mejor tono violento y cortante.

Y el tipo, claro, bajó la mirada y se fue corriendo a atender a otra mesa.

Isabelle llegó a la puerta de los servicios, la abrió con fuerza y entró. Había un chico mirándose al espejo. Él la miró estupefacto.

Isabelle se sacó un espejo de mano del bolso. Se lo lanzó y él lo cogió con nerviosismo. Su mirada, en aquellos momentos, era letal.

–Mírate en ese espejo, pero ahora largo. Necesitamos este sitio libre.

El chico salió del baño tropezándose con Simon y Maia.

–Sabes, quizás si fueras un poco más amable, tendrías más amigos –dijo Maia.

–Estamos en una misión, no estamos para hacer amigos. Cerrad la puerta.

Simon la cerró.

–Creo que te tomas esto demasiado en serio, Isabelle.

–Maia –le cortó la cazadora de sombras–, este asunto es para tomárselo en serio. Quizá el duendecillo te esté haciendo tomar drogas, ¿no te das cuenta que estás en peligro?

–Lo siento, se me había olvidado cuán grande era tu sentido del deber –le respondió Maia con sarcasmo.

–Chicas… –Simon intentó poner orden.

–No estamos para discusiones.

Isabelle colgó la percha de la tintorería y la abrió por la cremallera. Contenía una chaqueta morada y unos pantalones negros.

–Desnúdate, Simon.

–¿Cómo? –el vampiro abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Es que también tengo que hacer eso yo?

–No, claro que no.

–Yo os espero tras la puerta, no tengo por qué verlo…

Cuando terminó de decir esto, Maia salió y la puerta volvió a quedar cerrada.

–Como si fuese a ver alguna aberración –musitó Isabelle, pero claro, Simon lo escuchó.

De momento, Simon se había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa.

–¿Eres tan lento de normal? –preguntó exasperada Isabelle.

–Isabelle, es que… tenerte ahí plantada mirándome de ese modo, me impone.

–¿Entonces me giro? Es tan ridículo, somos personas adultas…

–En realidad, no hemos cumplido todavía los dieciocho años.

–Simon –Isabelle le miró desde sus lentillas moradas–, después de todo lo que hemos pasado tú y yo, ¿crees que somos todavía unos críos? Porque si nos ponemos estrictos con el tema de la edad, siento mucho decírtelo pero, tú nunca serás un adulto. ¿No te parece absurdo?

–Tienes razón.

–Siempre la tengo –dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa–. ¿Entonces hace falta que me gire?

–No, da igual. Está bien, allá voy.

Simon se bajó rápidamente los vaqueros oscuros y se los quitó.

–¿Tres, dos, uno, cuándo piensas reírte?

Simon alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Isabelle, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida, fingiendo indiferencia.

–¿Reírme de qué?

Se giró y sacó los pantalones de la funda, se los dio a Simon.

–¿Me vendrán?

–Más les vale a los de la tienda. Les he dado tu talla justa.

–¿Cómo la puedes saber? ¡Si no la sé ni yo!

Isabelle le sonrió.

–Anda, póntelos.

Simon se los puso y, sólo con tocarlos, notó la buena calidad del tejido. Se los abrochó y, en efecto, le quedaban de maravilla.

Isabelle, con la camisa en las manos, se puso por detrás de él para ayudar a ponérsela. Una vez metidos los brazos por las mangas, se acercó por delante a él para abrocharle los botones.

Si su corazón todavía latiese, a Simon le estaría latiendo a mil, por tener a la bella Isabelle abrochándole la camisa. Cuando ella terminó, le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

–Voy a por la corbata.

Simon, incapaz de hablar, asintió.

Después, Isabelle le ató la corbata y le ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta. Le peinó y le alisó la ropa. Finalmente, le hizo mirarse al espejo.

–¿Cómo te ves?

Simon se miró en el espejo, pero al instante en vez de mirarse a sí mismo la miraba a ella.

–Creo que estoy bien.

–Estás más que bien, Buddy –Le sonrió Isabelle.

–¿Buddy? ¿Has buscado los nombres más tontos del mundo?

–Sí. Hoy vamos allí en una misión, pero actuaremos. Seremos la pareja más tonta del mundo, ¿vale?

–Vale.

Isabelle caminó hasta la puerta, pero luego se giró.

–Simon.

–¿Sí?

–¿Las tortugas de tus calzoncillos… están dibujadas allí por alguna razón?

Simon bajó la cabeza. Sabía que Isabelle acabaría diciéndolo.

–Son las Tortugas Ninja.

–¿Cómo pueden ser ninjas unas tortugas? –preguntó Isabelle sin comprender.

–Es un cómic, Isabelle. Es pura fantasía.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

–Venga, dime lo patético que estaba. Pero diré a mi favor que Jordan se encargaba de hacer la colada y no cumplió con su deber, y eran los últimos calzoncillos que me quedaban limpios.

–Eres tan tierno, Buddy –Isabelle hizo una pequeña risita, abrazó a Simon y lo besó.

–¿Cuánto tiempo más pensáis tardar? –Maia abrió la puerta y alzó las cejas al verles–. Porque hay gente que quiere entrar en el baño, sabéis.

Isabelle apartó lentamente sus labios de los de Simon.

–Ya hemos terminado. ¿A que sí, Buddy?

–Claro, corazoncito.

Isabelle soltó una carcajada.

–Vamos, en marcha.

–¿Vamos a dejar mi ropa aquí?

–Simon, te compraré ropa nueva. No nos da tiempo de ir a guardarla.

–Está bien.

–¿Se supone, entonces, que volvéis a salir? –preguntó Maia mientras esperaban un taxi.

Simon no respondió, y Maia miró a Isabelle.

–Estamos aquí por ti, Maia –fue la respuesta que la cazadora le dio.

Un taxi paró y se subieron los tres.

Diez minutos después, llegaron donde Jordan había dicho que era el garito de Ian. El lugar estaba protegido por un fuerte _glamour_.

–Está bien, Maia, tú espéranos aquí –dijo Isabelle–. Simon vendrá a buscarte en el caso de que debas ver algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Maia asintió.

–Genial. ¡Cuídate!

Isabelle y Simon comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del local. Ella le cogió del brazo.

–¿Qué haces?

–¿Es que te doy asco?

–No, sólo es que… me has tomado por sorpresa.

–Tendrás que fingir mejor que somos novios, Buddy.

El cartel de la puerta ponía:

_Si venís buscando el paraíso, éste es el lugar indicado._

_Pero si venís buscando el infierno, también lo encontraréis aquí._

–¿Qué venimos buscando tú y yo, Izzy?

Isabelle tocó al timbre.

–Buscamos la verdad sobre el tío que está saliendo con Maia.

–¿Tú qué crees que será?

–Creo que Jordan tendrá razón.

–¿Por qué?

–Jace me ha enseñado que, la mejor forma de no tener sorpresas en esta vida, es verlo todo del modo más negro posible. Por experiencia personal, sé que lo negro siempre puede ser más negro aún.

–Izzy…

–¿Sí?

–Ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda…

Isabelle tocó al timbre de la puerta de nuevo.

Esta vez, alguien abrió la puerta al instante. Era una chica con piel amarilla resplandeciente, ojos negros y, como pudieron comprobar en cuanto se giró, una enorme cola también amarilla. Iba prácticamente desnuda.

–¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó sonriendo.

–Somos Summer y Buddy. Unos amigos nos han contado que éste es el sitio más cool del Upper, ¿podemos entrar?

–¡Claro! La primera consumición es gratuita.

Entraron detrás de la chica. El local estaba todo cubierto de alfombras y sobre ellas, había mucha gente sentada en círculos, sentados en torno a cachimbas. A Simon le sorprendió ver que aquéllos que compartían cachimba tenían la piel y el pelo del mismo color.

–Es como si fuera el parchís… –le susurró a Isabelle.

–Perdona, chica –Isabelle le tocó en el hombro a la chica amarilla–, ¿podríamos ver al jefe? Es que, unos amigos nos dijeron que podría hacernos un buen precio.

–Ah, claro. Aunque ahora mismo el jefe está reunido. Os indicaré dónde esperarlo.

Cruzaron una sala también llena de alfombras y con literas en las paredes. En ellas, había seres de todas las clases que parecían dormir. También había una escalera y subieron por ella.

Esta vez, en la sala la gente que había no consumía nada. Había siete "personas", cuatro estaban sentadas en un sofá y conversaban en voz bajísima. Una estaba sentada en una esquina aovillada, y otros dos permanecían de pie apoyados contra la pared.

–Esperadle aquí. Se va entrando por orden, en seguida os atenderá. Y recordad, estáis aquí para pasarlo bien.

–Claro –le respondió una Isabelle entusiasmada.

Simon le apretó más la mano.

–No aguanto este sitio.

–Tranquilo, Buddy. Pronto saldremos con la mercancía y podremos disfrutar tú y yo solitos en casa.

Se sentaron en un sofá, Isabelle recostada contra el hombro de Simon.

–No te había visto en días –le susurró Simon–. ¿Me evitabas?

–No te evitaba especialmente. He estado sin salir del Instituto.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–No tenía nada interesante que hacer fuera. Me apetecía descansar.

Durante un rato, ninguno dijo nada.

De la puerta salió una pareja de seres muy pequeños y con tez grisácea con un cofrecito en la mano. El grupo de los cuatro que estaban en el sofá, se levantaron y corrieron para entrar.

–¿Tienes pareja para ir a la boda?

–¿Qué boda?

–La de Jocelyn y Luke.

–Ah –dijo Isabelle con tono despreocupado–. No de momento.

–¿Querrías…?

–Simon, no me lo preguntes, pues no sé que respuesta darte.

–Menuda cara tienes.

Isabelle se giró y le miró sorprendida.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Yo soy Buddy. Que sea la última vez que me confundes con tu ex, Summer.

Los dos rieron.

Al poco, salió el grupo de cuatro y entró la pareja.

–Uno menos –dijo Simon–. Maia debe estar desesperada.

–Todo esto es mi culpa.

Simon la miró sin comprender.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–¿Te acuerdas de aquel día que os vimos a Jace, a Jordan, y a ti en Taki's? Él era nuestro camarero. Le dije a Maia que había estado una vez con él y que era un tío fácil.

–¿Estuviste con él?

–Lo conocí en una fiesta, hace unos meses. Yo estaba muy, muy borracha.

–¿Así que esto es por venganza personal?

–Ya te he dicho que estoy aquí por Maia.

–Para conocerla tan poco, parece que te importa mucho.

Isabelle, mirando hacia el suelo, dijo.

–Así es, Simon, me importa mucho.

La puerta volvió a abrirse.

–Está bien, ve a buscar a Maia, yo hablaré con él.

–Pero Izzy, es peligroso. Además, no sabemos en realidad si el que está ahí es él o no.

Cuando la pareja que acababa de salir estaba a su altura, Isabelle les dijo.

–¿Os importaría decirme una cosa? Es que, soy nueva en la ciudad –se rió tontamente.

–Claro, dinos, bonita –dijo un chico alto y delgado. Era un vampiro.

–¿El que atiende es un tipo con pinta de duende, con el pelo y la piel verdes?

–Exacto.

–¿Sabéis si sale con alguien?

–Rubita –dijo la vampiresa que le acompañaba–, si lo que quieres es pagarte la droga de ese modo, que sepas que está saliendo con Myra, y a Myra no le gusta que nadie se acerque a sus hombres.

–Vale, tranquila, yo sólo quería información. Gracias por dármela –le guiñó el ojo al vampiro que le había hablado primero.

Y dicho esto, se marcharon.

–Es él, no hay duda. Venga, ve por Maia.

–Hasta luego, Summer.

–_Ave atque vale_.

Cinco minutos después, el tipo que había estado sentado en el rincón, salió con una sonrisa a toda prisa del sitio. Isabelle entró y dejó la puerta mínimamente entreabierta.

El despacho podría haber pertenecido a un empresario de Wall Street, pues estaba decorado como tal. El chico se encontraba sentado en un sillón orejero y le estaba sonriendo.

–Parece que tenemos aquí a una neófita, ¿me equivoco?

–No –le respondió intentando ponerle un toque de miedo a sus palabras.

–Tranquila, preciosa. No tienes nada que temer. Esto es bueno. Venga, acércate. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Tengo a mi novio, Buddy. Está enganchado a los polvos plateados. Lleva días sin tomar, y está fatal, no sé qué hacer. Yo…

Isabelle permaneció callada por unos segundos.

–Cuéntamelo, preciosa.

–Me preguntaba… –Isabelle se acercó deliberadamente al duende, hasta encontrarse ante su sillón– ¿Te importa que me siente?

–Adelante –dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Isabelle se sentó apoyando el trasero sobre el reposabrazos y poniendo las piernas sobre las de Ian.

–¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? –le preguntó él.

–Yo… soy Summer.

–Summer, qué bonito. ¿Y qué es lo que te preguntabas, Summer?

–Quería saber si… si podría pagarte las consumiciones de mi chico con algo que no es dinero.

Él la miró por un rato.

–Tendría que pensármelo.

–Pero mi novio lo necesita ya…

El duende le puso un dedo sobre los labios pintados de morado.

–Sin prisas, Summer. Hazme una demostración de lo que sabes hacer.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia él y comenzó a besarle, y mientras lo hacía cambió de posición, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

_¿Cuándo piensan venir Maia y Simon?_ Se preguntaba Isabelle mientras se dejaba sobar por el ser verdoso. Y entonces es cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Maia, preguntando:

–¿Ian?

Al momento, Isabelle se giró y fingió sorpresa formando con sus labios una O.

–¡Buddy! –Isabelle se levantó y a toda prisa fue junto a Simon, lo abrazó y le dijo: – puedo explicártelo cariño, vayamos fuera.

Salieron.

–¿Y tú puedes explicármelo? –le preguntó Maia, colérica.

Simon e Isabelle se recostaron contra la pared a esperarla.

–Supongo que decirte que esa rubia se me echó encima no es una explicación plausible para una chica tan lista como tú, ¿no?

–No vayas en ese plan, no funcionarás halagándome. Está claro que nuestra relación no iba en serio, que podías morrearte a la vez con todas las rubias que quisieras. Pero me mentiste. ¡Eres un traficante!

–No, Maia. No lo soy. Eso es un término mundano. Mi local es un local de ocio, como las boleras de los mundies. La gente viene a tomar algo y a divertirse, y ya está.

–¿Me estabas dando drogas, Ian?

–Yo… –Ian se acercó lentamente a Maia, sopesando los movimientos–. No son drogas en términos mundanos, compréndelo. Nuestros cuerpos son más resistentes, no nos volvemos como los drogadictos.

–¿En serio? Porque he visto a algún colgado que otro abajo, en el salón.

La mirada de Maia era helada. Ian parecía… apenado.

–Yo no quería volverte como ellos, Maia. Yo sólo quería… que te lo pasaras lo mejor posible.

–Ya, claro, sin decirme nada. ¡Debería haberlo sabido, para poder juzgar!

Ian apretó los labios. Realmente no sabía qué decir.

–¿Por qué trabajabas en Taki's, si tienes aquí montado este "local"?

–Yo…

–Para camelarte a los clientes y traértelos aquí. Para convertirlos en dependientes, ¿no?

–Maia…

–No digas nada más. Lo único que te pido, es que no me llames mal y que si tenemos la desgracia de volvernos a ver, finjamos que no nos hemos conocido.

Maia se giró.

–Dame veinte segundos. No es para que me perdones, pues sé que la decisión ya la tienes tomada, y eres una chica de ideas fijas. Sólo quiero que sepas que, a pesar de lo malo que parezco ahora, mis actos estaban en parte justificados. Al principio te vi como una clienta a la que atraer, cierto. Pero en cuanto estuviste dentro de mi casa, me di cuenta de que me valías mucho más que cualquiera de por aquí, Maia. Me di cuenta que la había cagado, y que me habría gustado conocerte de otro modo y siendo otra persona para poder merecerte.

Maia dijo, justo antes de marcharse, sin girarse:

–Podrías replantearte cambiar de profesión y hacerte guionista de películas románticas.

Maia salió a toda prisa del local, y una vez fuera, corrió hasta llegar al Central Park a toda velocidad. Isabelle y Simon la siguieron por detrás. Finalmente, entró en el parque y se echó sobre la hierba. Los otros llegaron diez segundos después. Se sentaron a su lado, estando Simon entre las dos chicas.

–¿Cuándo va a empezar tu charla aleccionadora de nefilim, Isabelle? –preguntó Maia, que llevaba ya un buen rato esperando a que Isabelle soltara una de las suyas.

–No va a empezar. No he venido en calidad de cazadora, he venido en calidad de amiga.

–¿Y en qué se diferencia eso, siendo tú Isabelle, una nefilim con gran sentido del deber, y siendo yo Maia, una subterránea con tendencia a cagarla en las relaciones?

–Corta el rollo ya, Maia –Isabelle le dijo con rudeza–. Mira, si lo hubiese hecho como cazadora de sombras, para empezar, no me habría puesto una peluca rubia –y dicho esto, se la quitó–, no te imaginas lo que pica y lo que va en contra de los principios de una morena natural. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo la caga en las relaciones. Mira a Simon, por ejemplo.

–Me alegra servir al menos de ejemplo –dijo Simon con tono alegre.

–No te quejes, que hoy te has ganado un traje de los caros que te sienta genial. Bueno, ¿qué os parece si finalizamos este día yendo a tomar algo? Os invito yo, que hoy he amanecido espléndida.

–¿Es que algún día no lo haces? –le preguntó Maia con sarcasmo, pero luego le ofreció una sonrisa.

_Bueno, pues parece que también podré acostarme espléndida,_ pensó Isabelle mientras emprendía la marcha.

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado. **_


End file.
